Persona: Return of Midnight troubles
by Steph2
Summary: When the midnight Channel and Dark hour vanished both teams thought their troubles were over. However a new organization is reviving research best left forgotten and causing trouble. They've even brought back enemies that should stay dead. Can the teams work together to stop this or will they end up failing the world? Please R and R. Persona 3/Persona 4
1. prolougue

Persona: Return of Midnight Troubles

Prologue

It was dark in Tokyo that summer and even darker in a tall skyscraper in the City.

"So The Dark Hour and the Midnight Channel you say?" A man's voice asked, "Both were very strange events and both were stopped?"

"Yes," A woman said, "They were both stopped rather strangely,"

She turned her laptop to face the man.

"They say that one day they became aware suddenly of the phenomenon and were praising the end of the world," the woman said, "it seems it was linked to the Kirijo group and their experiments."

"Oh yes that experiment," The man said, "it's a shame that there were weak willed people involved."

"Yes I believe they created something called Tartarus," The woman said.

"How did you find that out?" The man asked.

"I met with someone calling their group Strega in the past," The woman said, "I never thought it would be useful now."

"So this Tartarus was what?" The man asked.

"It seems that the experiments were done at Gekkokun High school and when the Dark Hour occurred it morphed into a tower of some kind," The woman said.

"And it just vanished forever?" The man asked.

"Yes sir," The woman said, "That's what I heard."

"And this other incident with this Midnight Channel?" The man asked.

"It started off in Inaba," The woman said, "Mostly as an urban legend."

"Urban Legend?" The man asked.

"Yes," She said, "It was said if you look at a TV turned off at midnight you see your soul mate."

"Seems like something a teenager would believe," The man said."

"Only the person shown on TV ended up dead," The woman said, "And there seemed to be a pattern involved with the weather patterns."

"Oh yes the murders in Inaba," The man said, "They caught the killer didn't they?"

"Yes a detective called Adachi," The woman said, "After his arrest he admitted to his involvement."

"So what's this have to do with the research?" The man asked.

"Well suddenly people that appeared on the channel didn't end up dying," The woman said, "They were saved by some miracle some would say."

"Again what does this have to do with anything?" The man asked, "I'm losing my patience."

"Well it's a hunch but I believe that you're research on Persona's could have something to do with both incidents disappearing," The woman said, "I believe it's time to research the link between all this."

"Suppose I agree to this deal," the man said, "What would you propose we do?"

"Find these Persona users and study them," The woman said, "With their power we could create strong super soldiers."

"Without a single clue on where to look," The man said, "It would be a waste of funding."

"Not really," The woman said, "I've been able to bring back some people with my own research that could help us locate these special people."

"Who?" The man asked interested now.

"Strega…" She said.

A/N: Hope you like the prologue and please read and review. This will be a persona 3 and persona 4 fanfic so expect characters from both games in it. And keep in mind I've only played Persona 3 but I know the basics of Persona 4 so if I screw things up with Persona 4 content please forgive me. Anyways until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Persona

Takaya: They know that…

Me: You want to be in this story or not?

Takaya: …

Me: Good answer

Chapter 1

Yu was watching television at his house and saw a story about a man found dead in his apartment.

"The police say there was no sign of forced entry and the man seemed to have strangled himself to death," The news caster said, "More on this story when it develops."

'Strangled himself to death?' Yu thought, 'I suppose it could be suicide but…after what happened in Inaba I find myself doubting things like that.'

He figured it was all over with the Persona business and he never really tried to enter the TV again scared it might work.

He knew the risks of going in and not having a way out considering he was back home and doubted he'd find Teddie to get him out.

He turned off the television hearing his parents come in after work.

"Oh Yu how was school dear?" She asked.

"Fine," Yu said, "How was work?"

"The usual," His father said, "Anything on the news?"

"Some guy was found dead in his apartment apparently strangling himself," Yu said, "It's sad people do that."

"Let me see," his father said and turned the television on to see the story running again.

"That's Shiro," He said.

"You know him?" Yu asked.

"We were friends in high school," His father replied, "I should call his family and see how they're doing."

He watched his father grab the phone and go to another room.

"Yu could you go to the store and buy some rice?" His mom asked, "I completely forgot to grab some the other day."

"Sure," Yu said and grabbed his jacket.

He got some money from his mother and headed for the store which was pretty close to his house.

He walked by a store and saw a story about Inaba.

Apparently Junes had some sort of mega sale going on and he could see Teddie in the background waving happily with Yosuke was trying to pull him away.

He smiled and pulled out the photo of all his friends in Inaba.

He had expressed how he wanted to go back there but his parents told him he had to finish his school year before he could go back.

They had told him maybe during summer break so he was hoping he could go.

He really did miss Inaba and his friends but it wasn't like home was such a bad place.

He started to walk again as the story ended and headed for the store.

"Hey check out this poster," A man said in a baseball cap.

He seemed to be checking out a poster of Rise and it seemed she was doing well for herself.

"Junpei she's way too young for you," A girl wearing a pink sweater said, "Geeze sometimes you're still so strange."

"Ah c'mon she's hot," the guy in the hat said, "A guy can dream."

"Whatever…" The girl's said.

Her remark reminded of him of Yosuke when it came to Teddie.

"Anyways what were we here for again?" the guy in the hat asked.

"You seriously forgot?" The girl asked.

"I'm kidding…you need to loosen up," The guy said, "We're buying food for dinner with everyone…"

The girl sighed and walked into the store.

Yu stopped by the poster and smiled thinking of Rise.

'Good to know she's doing well' he thought, 'she seems a lot happier in this poster.'

He was about to enter the store when he heard a crashing sound inside.

He looked through the window seeing a man with long hair, no shirt, and carrying a gun of some kind.

"My this is a surprise meeting you here," The man said.

"What are you doing alive?" The guy in the hat asked.

"We could tell you but that'd be no fun," The man with the gun said, "All we want is for you to come with us."

"Make us," The girl said.

The rest in the people in the store seemed to run out of it in terror not that he blamed him.

Yu had seen stories of people robbing stores and such but this man with the gun seemed unnatural somehow.

The two people seemed to pull out guns of their own but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm afraid you can't bring them out," The man said, "No Dark hour here."

'Dark Hour?' Yu thought, 'like the midnight channel?'

Both tensed up seeing the guy with the gun summon what looked like a persona.

"How can you summon a persona when we can't?" The guy in the hat asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The man with the gun asked, "Don't worry I won't kill you just knock you unconscious."

Yu wished he could help but as far as he knew he couldn't summon personas anymore.

'I am thou and thou are I…' A mysterious voice said suddenly around him, 'Thou will be the one to open the door…'

He saw a card fall into his hand and didn't hesitate to crush the card.

The man with the gun meanwhile was about to blast the two with Ziodyne but it seemed to be blocked by a persona that jumped in front of the two.

"What the…?" The girl asked, "This is a…"

"Glad it's on our side," The guy said, "But whose is it?"

"That's not possible," The guy with the gun said, "Who…?"

Izanagi quickly used his Cleave attack to knock the guy back making his persona vanish.

"You seem to have luck on your side this time," He said to the two, "But next time I won't be so generous."

He walked out and the two looked at Izanagi.

"Whoa this one is frickin cool," The guy with the hat said.

"We need to find who summoned it," The girl said, "They might be close."

Yu didn't know if he wanted to reveal himself and had Izanagi vanish.

"Hey you scared it away," the guy said.

"Junpei…" the girl said annoyed and sighed, "All we can do now is tell the others about this I guess."

"Yeah Takaya being back is news enough," the guy said.

They walked out and Yu stepped out from behind a wall.

'They know about personas?' He thought, 'just who are they and who was that other guy…'

Later after getting some rice from another store he got home and saw the story on the news.

"The gunman yet to be revealed by police got away and no money was stolen from the store," The reporter said and continued on.

"Oh Yu I'm glad you didn't go in there," His mother said, "Still it was scary."

"Yeah a robbery this close to our house," His father said, "This world is strange at times."

"True," Yu said, "Hey I'm heading to my room to study."

"Okay," His father said.

Yu went upstairs and lied down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and soon found himself in a very familiar place.

'The Velvet room…' he thought, 'I'm back here?'

"Welcome back to the Velvet room my dear young guest," Igor said sitting at the end, "It seems we meet again."

"Yeah," he said looking at Margaret who smiled, "Let me guess there's another mystery to solve?"

"Yes you're very smart," Igor said, "I'm sure you've noticed strange events as of late."

"Yeah," Yu said, "Does this have something to do with that guy today?"

"Indeed," Igor said, "But it's up to you to discover that truth."

"I'm sure you'll be able to solve this mystery," Margaret said, "But please be careful because it will be dangerous and you will happen to meet new people that are involved."

"Like those two that were being attacked?" Yu asked, "and this Dark hour?"

"Yes," She said, "I wish you luck."

"Until we meet again…" Igor said.

Yu woke up in his room again and sighed.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure Iori?" A red headed woman asked, "You saw Takaya and a persona came and saved you?"

"Yeah," The guy said, "We didn't see who summoned it though."

"It sure seemed to scare of Takaya too," The girl in pink said.

"Than the rumors were true…" The woman said.

"Rumors?" A silver haired guy asked.

"Remember I told you about 'The midnight channel' rumor," The woman said, "it seems it existed after all."

"So it was like the Dark Hour all over again…" Junpei said, "All I remember is hearing about that freaky fog."

"It seems both were involved," the woman said, "I believe there were persona users involved and that's why the phenomenon stopped."

"It would explain my sensing something in Inaba before," A girl in green said.

"Than if there was a persona user there today…" The girl in pink started, "Why didn't they reveal themselves afterwards?"

"I don't know," The woman in red said, "We have to find them and the reason for Takaya returning as well.

A/N: Sorry it's so long but I wanted to make the first chapter like this. Anyways please read and review and be nice. If you leave a rude comment I will delete it off my account in the end so to save time don't write a negative comment though I appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I reveal my next chapter I want to thank everyone who has favorited and reviews my fanfic. I know it's not the best persona fanfic on here but thank you anyways. And thanks to one I realized I messed up on a quote in the first chapter so I'll try to fix that later. Anyways here's chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the incident at the store and Yu was surprised how different things were since he was in Inaba.

In Inaba during the time the murders were occurring it was nonstop talk about them but here it seemed to have died down.

He was heading home from school when his phone rang and he saw it was Yosuke calling him.

"Yosuke good to hear from you," Yu said.

"Hey partner I heard about you home on the news," Yosuke said, "A robbery huh?"

"Well that's what the police are calling it," Yu said, "It wasn't a robbery though."

"Seriously than what was it?" Yosuke asked.

"It's a long story," Yu replied, "but Personas were involved."

"Personas?" Yosuke asked, "Wow but I thought that business was over and done with."

"I did too," Yu said, "There was this guy talking to these two people and he summoned a persona…"

"Wow," Yosuke said, "I'm assuming it was the bad guy though."

"Yeah," Yu replied, "Anyways I ended up summoning Izanagi and scared him off."

"So you think those people were persona users too?" Yosuke asked.

"Probably but I didn't hang around to find out," Yu replied, "Anyways I'm okay so that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "I wish I could've been there to help but I'm stuck here.."

"Speaking of which I saw you on television a few days ago," Yu replied.

"Yeah trying to keep Teddie out of the camera view," Yosuke said, "That stupid bear just loved the attention."

"And I've got a date from it," Teddie said from nearby on Yosuke's end, "Hey are you talking to Sensei can I talk to him?"

"Call him on your own phone," Yosuke said.

"But you're talking to him now," Teddie said, "I want to talk to him."

Yu heard what was apparently fighting over the phone and Teddie seemed to end up winning.

"Hey Sensei you won't imagine the attention I've gotten from being on television," Teddie said happily, "I'm a stud now."

Yu smiled and Teddie seemed to laugh.

Yu remembered something he wanted to ask Teddie.

"Hey Teddie can I ask you something?" Yu asked.

"What is it?" Teddie asked.

"Is the midnight channel back or anything?" Yu asked.

"Hmm…Nope," Teddie said, "It's been quiet on the other side since you been here…"

"That's good," Yu said, "I was just curious."

"I hope it doesn't come back," Teddie said, "It'll change my world again…"

"Don't worry if nothings wrong than it's fine," Yu said.

"Right," Teddie said, "Hey if there's anything you need I'll do my beary best to help you out sensei!"

"Thanks Teddie," Yu said smiling.

"Hey give me back the phone already," Yosuke said trying to wrestle the phone back.

"Hey I wasn't done talking…" Teddie said as Yosuke stole the phone back.

"It's fine I need to get off the phone anyways," Yu said, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Right we'll talk to you later partner," Yosuke said.

"Bye Sensei!" Teddie yelled.

"Do you have to yell?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep!" Teddie yelled.

Yu hung up and smiled heading down the street.

He headed down some stairs and saw the girl in pink reading a book.

A gust of wind seemed to blow it away from her and he picked it up.

"Here," Yu said, "I think this is yours."

"Thanks," The girl said, "I should've been keeping a better grip on it."

"It happens," Yu replied, "You get used to it."

"Hmm you look familiar," She said, "have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Yu replied.

"Ah whatever," She said, "I'm Yukari Takeba nice to meet you."

"Yu Narukami," Yu said shaking her hand.

"Well Yu if you weren't here I would've lost my book huh?" She asked, "Thanks again."

"No problem," Yu said.

"Yukari," A green haired girl said, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Fuuka," Yukari said.

"Whose your friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Yu Narukami," Yukari said, "He helped me out earlier."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Fuuka Yamagishi," She said.

'Wonder if she knows about personas too' Yu thought.

"Nice to meet you too," Yu said and shook her hand, "I have to get home though so I should be going."

He walked off and Fuuka seemed distracted.

"What's wrong Fuuka?" Yukari asked.

"That boy had the same feeling as Minato san," Fuuka said, "At least it feels that way."

"Seriously?" Yukari asked, "So he might've been the one who summoned that persona saving us a few days ago."

"It's hard to tell," Fuuka said, "there might be more than one in this city."

"Well maybe we should find him and ask him about it," Yukari replied.

"No Yamagishi," Mitsuru said walking up, "if it was him he's probably very hesitant on revealing it."

"Yeah," Akihiko said, "It's possible he doesn't know much of us either."

"True," Junpei said, "we'd be weird if we just walked up to him and talked about personas."

"Besides it's safer if we take care of Strega ourselves," Mitsuru said, "We don't want to involve anyone else."

"It's a shame though," Junpei said, "We could use the help."

"Yeah well I'm with Mitsuru on this one," Akihiko said, "We can't involve anyone else and we've taken care of them before."

"Really you think you can take us out?" Takaya asked walking out, "Last time you had your precious leader…"

"We can and we will," Mitsuru said staring at Takaya.

"Not likely," Jin said jumping down, "You guys don't know who you're dealing with do you?"

"Why not tell us?" Junpei asked.

"Sorry not part of the deal," Jin replied, "You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Don't worry we aren't here to attack you," Takaya said, "Even if you could summon your personas we don't want to cause a scene."

"Just know that when we meet again you'll all be coming with us," Jin said.

Jin threw a smoke bomb and both were gone when it cleared.

"Wonderful…" Junpei said, "now he's a ninja."

Meanwhile

Yu was walking by the store and saw a girl there with Blonde hair and wearing a white dress.

"I'm glad no one was killed in the robbery," She said.

'She doesn't seem normal…' Yu thought.

"Yeah they got lucky," Yu said.

The girl looked at him and seemed to react strangely but running up to him.

"You have the same aura as someone I used to know," She said, "But I don't understand."

"Aura?" Yu asked.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No you didn't just it's weird is all," Yu said.

"Senpai!" A voice yelled.

He saw Naoto waving at him and turned to tell the girl he had to go but she was gone.

'Where'd she go?' he thought.

He shrugged and walked over to Naoto.

End Chapter

I decided to use the name Minato instead of him and such. Regardless of what everyone calls him I decided to use his default name. Anyways what's Naoto doing in Yu's hometown and what does she want? Find out next time. Hopefully Mitsuru and Aigis were in character. I mean I figured they were because Mitsuru wouldn't want to involve people that are safe in a battle against their will.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naoto was the last person Yu expected to see at the moment but he figured she was on a case or something but it was good to see her.

"What brings you to town Naoto?" Yu asked.

"The death of that man who strangled himself," Naoto said, "I trust you heard about it."

"Yeah my dad says it was an old high school friend of his," Yu said, "I found it strange someone would do that."

"That's the thing the evidence doesn't match up," Naoto said, "On the outside it does seem like the man strangled himself but there are other wounds that didn't seem to be self inflicted."

"So he was attacked…" Yu said.

"I have a suspicion a Persona was involved since I heard what happened from Yosuke," Naoto said, "But I can't just go to the police and say that."

"Yeah my uncle didn't buy it when I told him about the TV world and personas the first time," Yu said, "He thought I was making it up."

"Anyways it seems the police are labeling his death as suicide," Naoto replied, "I was hoping you could tell me what you saw in the store during that robbery as they called it."

"It was a guy with long gray hair," Yu said, "I guess you could say he looked like a hippy but he wasn't wearing a shirt and had a revolver."

"Hmm I remember reading a report of a person like that," Naoto said, "I'll see what I can dig up perhaps I can find a photo of him in the old records."

"He seemed to be threatening these two people in the store and they were wondering why he was back…" Yu said, "They were talking like he was back from the dead."

"Interesting," Naoto said, "Did you happen to hear anything?"

"Yeah something like 'You're coming with us' or something along those lines," Yu said, "Than he summoned a persona and started to attack them."

"Hmm lucky you were there Senpai," Naoto said, "But you need to be careful this man sounds dangerous."

"He definitely felt that way," Yu said, "But I don't think he knows who I am so I should be safe."

"Yes but just be careful," Naoto said, "Who knows when that may change."

"I will," Yu replied.

Naoto's phone went off and she nodded.

"I should be going," Naoto said, "I'll do some research on what you told me and hopefully have some information for you."

"Thanks Naoto," Yu said, "When you see the others tell them I said hi okay?"

"I will," Naoto replied.

Meanwhile…

In Inaba Yosuke was again working extra shifts for Teddie's inability to focus on work.

"Hey I want to get this done before curfew Teddie," Yosuke said.

"I want to call Nanachan," Teddie said.

Yosuke took his phone away.

"After work okay we're on the clock," Yosuke said.

"Aw your no fun Yosuke," Teddie said pouting.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Yosuke asked.

"Because with Chie I always say something and she kicks me," Teddie said happily.

"Dude you're way too happy about that," Yosuke said.

"Speaking of Chie has she scored a hot stud yet?" Teddie asked.

"I told you to drop that Teddie," Yukiko said, "It's embarrassing when you keep repeating it."

"Yeah seriously," Chie said walking over with her, "So working late again Yosuke?"

"Yeah Mr. Attention Hog can't focus on work again," Yosuke said, "What brings you guys here?"

"We were wondering if you heard from Yu," Chie said, "You know about the robbery close to his house."

"Oh he's fine," Yosuke said, "I gave him a call earlier."

"Oh that's good," Yukiko said hiding a blush but Chie caught it.

"You're blushing," Chie said, "Aw does someone have a crush?"

"Chie…" Yukiko said, "It's nothing like that I mean he probably has someone over there anyways."

"Ah ha I knew it," Chie said, "Don't worry we'll keep it a secret."

Yukiko blushed more and Chie smiled.

"Sensei asked me if the midnight channel was back," Teddie said.

"Why would he do that?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah apparently there was a incident with a persona in that robbery," Yosuke said, "I don't know the details but he mentioned it."

"Hmm I don't think it's back," Chie said, "is it Teddie?"

"Nope," Teddie replied, "It's all clear on the other side."

"Well maybe we should all go see him," Chie said, "We have break coming up right?"

"Yeah but not sure if we can get off work," Yosuke said, "Unless we get some part timers to take our shifts."

"Yay we're going to see Sensei," Teddie said, "I'm going to bring him lots of snacks!"

Teddie seemed to run off and Yosuke sighed.

"He's got a one track mind…" Yosuke replied.

Soon he and Teddie were leaving for home and Teddie got tackled by a dog that came out of nowhere.

"Hey you can't have my snacks," Teddie said.

"Koromaru stop it," A boy said running over.

"Wow that's a cute dog," Yosuke said as the boy got the dog off of Teddie who was grasping the snacks thinking they were in danger, "Koromaru his name?"

"Yes," The boy said, "Sorry he doesn't normally jump on people like that."

"Ah you're a cute dog," Yosuke said petting the dog who seemed to enjoy it but growled at Teddie.

"These are Sensei's snacks," Teddie said.

"Sensei?" The boy asked, "is that a pet or…?"

"Nope Sensei is what I call someone I respect," Teddie said, "We're going to see him in a…"

"He's a friend or ours," Yosuke said, "Teddie calls him Sensei."

"Ah I see," The boy said, "My names Ken Amada."

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura and that's Teddie," Yosuke said.

Koromaru seemed to have calmed down around Teddie as if sensing he wasn't a threat.

"Well we better get going before my parents throw a fit," Yosuke said, "Curfew and all that."

"Yeah they'll blame you for keeping poor innocent me out so late," Teddie said.

"Sad thing is they would…" Yosuke said, "Anyways see ya kid."

They walked off and Teddie stopped as if he sensed something.

"What's up Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"I smell something," Teddie said.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked serious.

Teddie ran off back towards Junes and Yosuke followed him.

They saw Ken and Koromaru facing off against a guy in green holding a grenade of some kind.

"Well look who I found," The guy said, "A bit away from your friends aren't you?"

"Jin?" Ken asked, "What are you doing back you were killed in Tartarus."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jin asked, "but don't worry you'll get your answers if you come with me."

Koromaru growled and Ken saw Jin summon his persona.

'That's a persona…' Yosuke thought, 'just like Yu was saying…'

Ken and Koromaru backed up and Jin's persona released a Maragion spell knocking both back.

Yosuke looked at Teddie and suddenly their cards seemed to appear in their hands.

"Our personas," Yosuke said, "well might as well use them Ready Teddie?"

"Ready," Teddie said.

"Susano-o come out to play," Yosuke said summoning it.

"Bearsona," Teddie said summoning Kamui.

Both personas seemed to move to protect the two from another attack from Jin and both ran over.

"You guys okay?" Yosuke asked.

"Those are Personas…" Ken said, "Did you summon them?"

"You know about Personas?" Teddie asked.

"Not now Teddie we have to…" Yosuke started and looked for Jin but he was gone, "Where'd he go?"

"He vanished," Teddie said, "I can't sense him anymore."

Both personas vanished and Ken looked at Yosuke.

"How can you guys summon your personas when we can't?" Ken asked.

"I don't know," Yosuke said, "but since we seem to have a common enemy we might as well work together."

They heard police sirens from nearby.

"We better get out of here though before the cops think we caused the explosion," Yosuke said.

End Chapter

If your curious how Jin can be in Yu's hometown and Inaba the next it will be explained later. But now Jin knows of other persona users and that's a problem for the group but honestly they were going to be found out eventually so why not make this how it happened. Anyways please read and review and thanks for the current reviews I'll take what was said into account.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Before I start my next chapter I wanted to make some thank you's and Thank you to ceadeus-slayer for your help with the I am thou part. I promise I'll go back and fix that part soon hopefully. I appreciate the help since I had a feeling I had messed that part up a bit.

As for the 'Bearsona' in chapter 3 I believe it was. It's something Teddie often refers to his persona as in the game or I hear Bearsona instead of persona. But since Teddie likes to make bear puns I figured I'd stick it in. Anyways still thanks to everyone for their nice reviews. I am by no means an expert of Persona and I might mess up in the future on a character or two.

As for the next part of business I took your ideas for who will be coupled up with who in mind and it will be Yu/Yukiko, Yosuke/Chie, and most likely Kanji/Naoto.

Anyways as for the last part I have a question that if you would like to comment on I'd appreciate it.

The question is: How would you feel about Minato appearing in the story?

I don't have any idea quite yet on how he'll be back but if you want to see him I'll think of a way.

Anyways that's all of the my authors note so I'll start the next chapter now.

Chapter 4

Naoto was at police headquarters looking at old police files of Tatsumi Port Island.

She wasn't having any luck locating anything on the man Yu had seen in the store and began to wonder if he even existed.

No she couldn't think like that because she believed Yu when he told her what he saw.

"The only possible conclusion is his existence is sealed away," Naoto said, "Someone must have made it look like he never existed."

As far as she knew however only one group seemed to have that sort of power at the time.

"The Kirijo group," She said, "They must have had the records sealed."

She was familiar with the name and it's reputation for being rather secretive yet powerful.

She had heard that years ago the owner of the group died and his daughter Mitsuru Kirijo eventually took over.

However she found that his death was labeled as him dying of a sickness but something told Naoto that this was also a lie.

"I'm getting nowhere with these records," Naoto said, "I need to talk to someone from the group."

She put away the files and soon went to talk to Mitsuru Kirijo who she hoped would give her answers.

She learned of her location at a local Inn and made it in to talk to her.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked, "I'll help you anyway I can."

"I need some information," Naoto said, "I'm hoping you could give it to me."

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"You were a student when your father died correct?" Naoto asked.

"Yes," Mitsuru said.

"You claimed he died of a sickness didn't you?" Naoto asked.

"Yes," Mitsuru said, "what does this have to do with your investigation?"

"During that time strange things had been happening in Tatsumi Port Island and your group seems to have been hiding things," Naoto said.

"How so?" Mitsuru asked.

"Disappearances of people at night," Naoto said, "And no mention of them being claimed as missing."

"Well that happens a lot in this world," Mitsuru said, "That's hardly proof."

"Not yet," Naoto said, "But I know of a witness who saw a man that people said they saw there years ago talking about the end."

Mitsuru seemed to tense up at that comment and Naoto would have to investigate that fact.

"I remember reading once a document of a scientist who claims your group may have been responsible for the instances on Tatsumi port Island," Naoto said, "However it's recently disappeared along with the scientist."

"You have no direct proof to accuse me of this," Mitsuru said, "I believe it's time you leave miss Shirogane."

Naoto got escorted out of the building and knew now that Mitsuru was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was.

She pulled out her phone and called Yu.

Yu meanwhile was eating dinner waiting for his parents to get home when he saw a story come up on Inaba near Junes.

"Police are still unclear what caused the explosion but they say no one was harmed in the blast," The reporter said.

"An explosion?" Yu asked and wondered if he should call Yosuke.

Before he could even reach Yosuke on his contact list his phone went off and he saw it was from Naoto.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yu I've looked at my files but I found nothing but I'm certain it's been hidden from the public," Naoto said, "I questioned someone who might know but all I got was more questions."

"You know you don't have to do this," Yu said, "I don't want you to get into any trouble just for me."

"I don't mind," Naoto said, "I'm doing this for myself as well…there are too many unanswered questions."

'I wonder if this is what Igor meant…' Yu thought.

"Anyways I'll keep looking," Naoto said, "I want to figure this out myself."

"Alright just be careful okay?" Yu asked.

"I will," Naoto said, "I should get back to work."

Naoto hung up and Yu heard his phone ring again.

This time it was Yosuke and he answered.

"Partner you won't believe this," Yosuke said, "We met this kid and his dog in Junes and later they were attacked by this guy with a grenade of some kind."

"Yeah he wanted them to come with him or something," Teddie said, "He smelled bad."

"Anyways he summoned a persona and we ended up getting ours and scared him off," Yosuke said, "man he was surprised though."

"Yeah he ran off scared," Teddie said.

"You mean he saw you?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "why is that bad?"

"Well as long as he didn't know your names I guess not," Yu said, "Just be careful alright?"

"Why what's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"Naoto seems to think that this is connected to something that happened in the past I think," Yu said, "but it's being hidden by someone."

"Oh man…" Yosuke said, "Now I feel like I screwed up."

"Well it should be fine if you guys be careful," Yu said, "Was this about that explosion near Junes?"

"You heard about it?" Yosuke asked.

"On the news," Yu said.

"Oh that's good," Yosuke said, "Hey listen I know this isn't really that big but we're thinking of coming to see you during break."

"Sure that'd be great," Yu said, "I have a feeling we'll have to fight again at this rate."

"I hope not," Yosuke said.

"Hey I have to go I'll talk to you later Yosuke," Yu said.

"Okay later partner," Yosuke said hanging up.

He heard his parents come in and suddenly felt exhausted strangely.

"Yu honey are you feeling okay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah I think I'll just get some sleep," Yu said.

He went to his room and went to bed.

He woke up again in the Velvet room and looked around.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor said.

"You've no doubt found the mystery you need to solve," Margaret said, "And that you need help to understand your enemy."

"Yeah…" Yu said, "But I'm not sure the other group wants to work with us."

"In order to figure out the truth you must find a way to work together," Igor said, "without it the mystery will continue."

"Right easy for you to say," Yu said.

He heard footsteps and Igor looked up.

"Oh here's our other guest," Igor said, "I trust you've met."

Yu looked behind him to see the girl with blonde hair.

"Hello my name is Aigis," She said, "It's nice to meet you."

End Chapter

Anyways please read and review and remember the question…does anyone want to see Minato reappear in the story? Tell me on comments. Until later.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the awesome reviews and I'll take what was said into account. And I've been trying to write a new chapter every night so some come out more rushed than others.

Chapter 5

Yu was surprised to see the girl again from when she suddenly had run up to him but than she looked like a normal girl.

However now she looked almost mechanical but she seemed human.

"I was right," Aigis said, "You are like him."

"Him?" Yu asked.

"Minato," Aigis replied, "He was someone I swore to protect but he sacrificed himself to save us all."

"So did he have the Wild Card?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Igor said, "That boy had the same power as you do and he found his answer to life."

"My dear sister is trying to find a way to free him," Margaret said.

"Oh right you mentioned that," Yu said.

"His Wild Card was passed to me," Aigis said, "and that's why I appeared here after I was summoned."

"Your two groups will have to work together to stop this threat and solve the mystery," Margaret said.

"I don't wish to be rude but who are you?" Aigis asked to Margaret.

"My apologies I am Margaret," Margaret said, "You know my sister I believe."

"She never mentioned a sister," Aigis replied.

"We haven't seen eye to eye in the past so I can see why you don't know me," Margaret said, "I've heard much about you Aigis."

"I have a question Igor," Aigis said, "Why can't my friends summon their personas and his friends can?"

"That is part of the mystery you have to figure out on your own," Igor said, "I cannot tell you that."

Aigis nodded and Yu looked at Aigis.

Yu looked at Aigis and wondered if she knew anything about the man he saw.

"I'm guessing your group would know who we're facing," Yu said, "I need you to tell me please."

"I don't think Mitsuru would allow it," Aigis said.

"Please I think a couple of my friends are in trouble," Yu said, "They were seen by one of them and I need to know."

"They are known as Strega," Aigis said, "They were a group of Persona users that were artificially experimented on."

"Were?" Yu asked.

"Yes they were both killed," Aigis replied, "They were destined to die soon and wanted to see the end so they spread news of the world ending."

"But it didn't thanks to Minato," Yu said.

"Yes," Aigis said, "how they have returned is a mystery to us but they are very dangerous."

"I got that part just by looking at the guy with the gun," Yu said.

"You saw Takaya?" Aigis asked.

"He didn't see me but yeah," Yu said, "And my friends met a guy that used a grenade."

"Jin," Aigis said, "When were they attacked?"

"Earlier I think," Yu said, "There was a story on the news of an explosion where he worked."

"Jin was here earlier," Aigis said, "how could he appear there so soon?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Yu replied.

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you that," Aigis said, "How Strega has returned is unknown to even us."

"Look Aigis we need to get our groups together," Yu said, "If we don't we'll never figure this out."

"I will talk to the others," Aigis said, "You must get yours together as well."

"That won't be a problem," Yu said, "They're all coming to visit soon."

"You may have to get them to come sooner than later," Aigis said.

"I can probably arrange that," Yu replied.

"I'll do my best on my end as well," Aigis said and offered her hand for him to shake.

Yu nodded and shook hearing a mysterious voice which Aigis seemed to hear too.

'I am thou…thou art I…thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest a persona of the Aeon Class' The voice said.

"Just when I thought I was over voices in my head," Yu said.

"You seem to have gained a new persona to use," Igor said, "may it be helpful in the near future."

"Right…" Yu said.

"Well our time is short so we will meet again dear guests," Igor said and Yu woke up in his bed.

"New Persona…" He said.

Meanwhile

Yukiko was walking down the street when Chie ran up to her.

"Hey you should've seen it Yukiko," Chie said, "I totally kicked this guys butt for trying to steal this kids lunch money."

"That's great," Yukiko said smiling.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chie asked, "You seem distracted."

"Well it's just we're all going to visit Yu right?" Yukiko asked, "What if he's got a girlfriend back there?"

"I doubt it," Chie said, "The way he talks he's always too busy for one with his parents always working and such…"

"Right," Yukiko said and heard her phone ring.

She saw it was Yu and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Yukiko how are things?" Yu asked.

"You know normal…" Yukiko said, "You sound a bit distracted is something wrong?"

"Well I know you were hoping to come here after break but…" Yu said, "Could you guys come earlier than that?"

"Earlier?" Yukiko asked, "Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Yu said, "I just need everyone to come here sooner than the break I found out something."

"Sure I'll tell the others," Yukiko said, "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thanks and Yukiko?" Yu asked.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"Be careful okay?" Yu asked.

"I will," Yukiko said blushing without realizing it.

Yu hung up and Chie looked at her friend smiling.

"Ah someone's blushing," Chie said, "Was that Yu? No wonder you're blushing."

"Chie…" Yukiko said embarrassed.

"Oh come on every time he's mentioned you blush it's not a secret," Chie said, "A lot of people are jealous of him you know."

Yukiko blushed even more and Chie laughed.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Kanji's voice yelled from nearby, "Why are you guys attacking a kid and his dog?"

"None of your business so leave," Jin said, "Before we make you."

"He's right you should…" The boy said.

"No way kid," Kanji said, "these guys have no business scaring kids like this."

"Kanji!" Chie yelled running over, "What's going on?"

"These guys just came and attacked this kid," Kanji said, "No way I'm letting that happen while I'm around!"

"Please trust me and run," The boy said.

"No way we can't just let you get hurt," Yukiko said running down.

"Well if they wish to die…let them interfere," Takaya said.

"Hmm fine than," Jin said and turned to face them, "it's your funeral."

Both men seemed to summon their Personas and Yukiko seemed surprised.

"Personas?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey what the…?" Chie asked as her Persona card appeared along with Yukiko's and Kanji's.

"Guess it's time we fight back," Yukiko said summoning Amaterasu.

"You're right," Kanji said, "I won't let these guys win."

Kanji summoned Rokuten Maoh and Chie summoned Suzuka Gongen.

"Hmm it seems we'll have to keep them alive as well," Takaya said, "Who knew they had the power as well?"

(First real official battle in the fic so it might be badly written)

Jin's persona used Maragion and while their personas were weak to the attack they were knocked back by the sheer strength of it but luckily their personas took the most of it.

"Chie! Kanji!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"You're next girl," Jin said.

"I don't think so," Yukiko said making her persona use the same attack which hurt Takaya but Jin seemed unaffected.

"I don't think you get it girl," Jin said, "Fire doesn't work on me."

Yukiko saw the others getting up and looked at them.

"How about this than?" Chie asked having her persona cast Bufudyne on Jin.

"And take some of this too!" Kanji yelled having his persona do a physical attack on Jin.

Jin stood up hurt but recovered.

Yukiko had her persona use Fire Break on Jin and summoned another Maragion attack casting it.

"I told you that fire doesn't…" Jin said and got blasted by the attack along with Takaya, "What…?"

"Want another one?" Yukiko asked.

Takaya's persona vanished and he put his hand on Jin's shoulder.

"Let's retreat for now," Takaya said and looked at the three, "You will all be coming with us soon mark my words."

Jin's persona vanished and he threw the grenade.

There was an explosion which the three personas blocked and when it cleared the two were gone.

"Where'd those two go?" Kanji asked, "We weren't finished!"

"Kanji calm down," Chie said, "Did you notice the guy in green was only attacking us?"

"Yeah so?" Kanji asked.

"Why wasn't he?" Chie asked, "I think he was just analyzing us."

"Well if they ever show their faces again I'll make sure they regret it," Kanji said.

The personas vanished and they heard Yosuke's voice.

"Guys are you okay?" He asked running with Teddie in his bear form along with Rise.

"Yeah we really need to meet up with Yu fast," Yukiko said, "he said he has something to tell us."

"Well I can get us to Senpai pretty fast," Rise said, "If you don't mind a jet."

"Good let's go," Yosuke said, "I have a feeling they won't hesitate to attack again."

Elsewhere…

"So have you found any persona users?" The woman asked, "because I didn't bring you back to life for you to fail me over and over again."

"They're putting up a fight," Takaya said.

"I don't want excuses just capture them," The woman said, "I've put too much time and energy into this experiment for you to fail me."

"Yes mam," Jin replied.

"But I have one interest that you mentioned to me," The woman said, "This 'Wild Card' ability as you call it."

"Yes apparently it allows one to summon multiple personas," Takaya said, "We came across a boy long ago with the power."

"Minato correct?" The woman asked, "whatever became of him?"

"Got me we were dead," Jin replied, "But I expect he died."

"What a shame," The woman said, "I was hoping I could study that ability further."

"Mam…we're ready to start the machine," An aid said.

"Good," The woman said, "with this machine we'll recreate the Dark Hour and the shadows will rule."

End Chapter

Next Chapter: The Dark Hour returns and SEES will be able to summon their personas but can Aigis convince Mitsuru and the rest to work with the Investigation Team? Also the Investigation team meets up.

By the way thanks to Caedeus-slayer the persona Yu unlocked is…

Name: TalosArcana: Aeon/ChairiotResists: PhysicalBlocks: WindAbsorbs: FireWeak: IceSkills: Atom Smasher; Ghastly Wail; Agidyne; Maragion; Fire Break; Power Charge; Mind Charge; Hasou TobiThis bronze giant from Greek Mythology represents Yu's bond with the Mechanical Maiden Aigis. Its appearance should be a massive suit of bronze hoplite armor with partially cooled lava taking the place of exposed flesh (think Balrog).

If Anyone has any ideas on a persona for the other Arcana's persona's or who should be the other social links should be feel free to put it on a comment.

Here are the ones taken

Fool: Will be the combined teams working together

Magician: I'm thinking Junpei or someone else

Priestess: Yukiko for sure

Empress: Most likely Mitsuru

Emperor: Maybe Akihiko

Heirophant: Not sure yet

Lovers: Yukari maybe

Chariot:

Justice:

Hermit:

Strength:

Hanged Man:

Death:

Temperance:

Devil:

Tower:

Star:

Moon:

Aeon: Aigis

World: Minato


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I see," Mitsuru said to Aigis who had explained the whole story and since they had visited the Velvet Room once she believed her.

"Yes I believe it's in our best interest to work together with Yu's group," Aigis said, "I believe it's the only way to stop Strega."

"That's true," Junpei said, "This Investigation Team seems to be able to use Personas freely like they do but we can't summon ours."

"I don't know," Mitsuru said, "While it seems like the best plan of attack we don't know anything about them."

"What's the problem with that?" Akihiko asked, "They obviously have an enemy in Strega as well."

"A common enemy," Aigis replied, "it would be an advantage if we had their assistance."

"Very well," Mitsuru said, "However I want to talk to this person who was with you?"

"Yu?" Aigis asked, "I'll find his address for you."

Later…

Yu was at home doing some homework and heard a knock at his door.

He went to the front door seeing a woman he didn't know.

He opened the door a bit and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Yu asked.

"I hope so," Mitsuru said, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Kirijo?" Yu asked knowing the name, "Well how can I help you miss Kirijo?"

"Are you alone?" Mitsuru asked.

"Depends you dangerous?" Yu asked.

Mitsuru smiled and nodded.

"I assure you I mean you no harm," Mitsuru said.

"Than yeah I'm alone," Yu said, "My parents are at work again."

"I see," Mitsuru said, "I heard you saved a couple of my friends in that store awhile back."

"I didn't do much," Yu said.

"You summoned a Persona and kept from getting hurt," Mitsuru said, "I wanted to thank you for that."

"Oh so you know about Personas huh?" Yu asked, "Well I just didn't want that guy to hurt anyone."

"I wanted to learn more about your powers and your team," Mitsuru said, "Aigis mentioned your friends have Personas as well."

"Yeah," Yu said and offered her some tea, "It happened during the time my parents went overseas to work again and shipped me off to live with my uncle in Inaba."

"Where the murders occurred correct?" Mitsuru asked drinking some.

"Yeah," Yu said, "there was a legend of the Midnight Channel there where people would see someone on a turned off TV at midnight on rainy nights and thought it was their soul mate."

"I remember reading of that rumor," Mitsuru said.

"Well it turns out the people that appeared on TV almost always ended up murdered," Yu said, "I discovered that me and my friends could enter the TV and we saved a few that ended up becoming part of the team."

"Entering the TV?" Mitsuru asked, "That's possible?"

"Sort of," Yu said sticking his hand through the screen and pulled it out, "We later found out the midnight channel was related to the fog that plagued both worlds…"

"I saw a story about that fog," Mitsuru said, "It suddenly vanished one day."

"Well we eventually learned it was being created by Izanami and she was testing mankind you could say," Yu said, "If we failed our shadows would devour us and such…"

"Izanami…" Mitsuru said, "perhaps she's like Nyx."

"Nyx?" Yu asked.

"A being that controlled shadows," Mitsuru said, "She was not an evil being only reacting to the darkness of mankind calling out to her."

"For the end…" Yu said, "it was like Izanami too…she was judging humans as greedy creatures because that's all she'd seen at first."

"Perhaps Aigis is right…" Mitsuru said, "We do need to work together."

"I'm sure it'll help if we do," Yu replied.

"We'll see," Mitsuru said, "I should get back and I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"No just studying," Yu said and saw it was a minute to midnight, "speaking of which I better get some sleep."

The clock hit midnight and suddenly everything turned green.

"It can't be…" Mitsuru said tensing up, "That's not possible…"

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"The Dark Hour…" Mitsuru said.

She ran out and Yu ran after her seeing lots of coffins everywhere.

"What are these coffins?" Yu asked.

"Normal people aren't active during the Dark Hour and turn into coffins," Mitsuru said, "But we stopped the Dark Hour."

"You did?" Takaya asked walking up, "Doesn't seem like it to me."

"You really must hate failing," Jin said walking up behind him.

Mitsuru tensed up and Yu seemed to tense up as well.

Both Strega members summoned their personas and Jin summoned Maragion.

"Persona!" Yu yelled and summoned the new persona which took form and absorbed the attack.

He got a chance to look at it looking at it's features.

It resembled a bronze giant with lava for skin.

"Thank you for the assistance," Mitsuru said.

"No problem," Yu said.

Mitsuru pulled out a gun and Yu wondered if she was going to shoot the two but she shot herself.

He saw her Persona appear and blast the two with a Mabufula attack.

Takaya smiled and had his persona use an ice attack aiming it at his persona who happened to be weak to it.

Yu went to a knee feeling his persona get hurt and saw Takaya use it again only to have Mitsuru block it with her Persona.

"I'm returning the favor," Mitsuru said.

"Thanks," Yu said.

He recovered and Mitsuru used Bufudyne on Jin while Yu used a cleave attack.

Meanwhile…

"Man what's with this?" Junpei asked, "What's the Dark Hour doing back?"

SEES had been separated for Mitsuru since she was away and got caught up in the Dark Hour.

"I can sense her," Fuuka said, "She's being attacked by Strega along with Yu."

"Than what are we waiting for?" Junpei asked, "We have to go help."

"Right," Fuuka said and ran down the street.

They got to the scene and saw Mitsuru on the ground injured with Yu seeming to be defending against the two attacking with their powers.

Both cast Ziodyne on Talos which Yu changed to Izanagi and it seemed to lessen the damage.

'I don't know how much longer I can hold them off' Yu thought.

"Hey did he just…?" Junpei asked, "he changed personas."

"Just like Minato," Fuuka said.

"He has the wild card as well," Aigis replied.

"That's not important right now they're in trouble," Yukari said.

She saw Yu looking exhausted and he got knocked back hurt as well.

"Well I will say you two put up quite a fight," Takaya said, "but I'm afraid you failed."

Yu glared at the gun and suddenly a Magarula spell knocked the Strega members back.

He turned to see Yukari there with a gun like Mitsuru's.

"Hey don't forget about us," Junpei said with his persona out.

"That's right," Akihiko replied also with his.

"Hmm you annoyances never seem to end," Takaya said, "But that's fine it's been fun."

Jin threw the grenade and both vanished into thin air.

Yu who was exhausted mentally and physically seemed to have blacked out after they did.

"Is he…?" Junpei asked.

"He's exhausted," Fuuka said checking on him, "He should be fine with rest."

"Still he has a power like Minato," Yukari replied, "I never would've guess that."

Mitsuru nodded and closed her eyes.

That next day Yu was at the station and saw his friends come out.

"Hey Partner," Yosuke said, "Sorry we took so long that freaking green sky knocked out the limo so we had to take the train."

"Senpai!" Rise yelled hugging Yu happily, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "You're doing well for yourself."

"Yep," Rise said happily and stopped hugging him.

"Hey Sensei is something wrong with you?" Teddie asked, "You look beary tired."

"Something like that Teddie," Yu said as Teddie handed him a box, "What's this?"

"Snacks," Teddie said happily.

"Thanks," Yu said smiling.

"Hey Teddie you ate my last animal cracker!" Kanji yelled, "The secret animal was in that one."

"But it was beary delicious Kanji!" Teddie said happily.

Chie seemed to watch Kanji chase Teddie and Yu looked at Yukiko who looked at him.

"You do look pretty pale," Yukiko said, "You didn't have to meet us if weren't feeling well."

"I wanted to," Yu said, "besides I'm fine."

"Well that's good," Yukiko replied, "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too," Yu said, "how are things in Inaba?"

"Good," Yukiko said, "I'm becoming a better cook…you want to try something I made?"

"I wouldn't," Yosuke said, "remember last time partner?"

"Yosuke don't say that to Yukiko," Chie said, "She's made real progress."

Yu heard Yosuke get kicked in the groin and smiled.

"Sure why not," Yu said to Yukiko.

Yukiko pulled out a box and handed it to him.

He took a bite and while it wasn't good it wasn't horrible either.

Nothing like Mystery Food X at all.

"It could use some flavor but it's good," Yu said, "How about I help you out while you're here?"

"I…" Yukiko started, "I mean I…."

"She'd love to," Chie said suddenly behind Yukiko smiling, "Wouldn't you Yukiko?"

"Uh right…" Yukiko said blushing.

Chie smiled and walked off to mess with Yosuke more.

"Sorry…" Yukiko said, "If you were embarrassed."

"Not really," Yu said, "It's like being back in Inaba I miss those days."

"Same here," Yukiko said, "Minus the murders."

The group walked over and Yosuke was the first to mention their true reason for the sudden visit.

"So partner I'm guessing you have something to tell us?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah," Yu said, "I do."

End Chapter

And introducing the Bear Pun Meter for every time Teddie makes a Bear Pun…

Bear Puns: 4

Just here for fun and probably won't have any importance at all to later chapters. Also I might be updating in different intervals I've been getting writers block lately and this chapter really didn't turn out how I wanted it to so if it seems dull to you it's me and my inability to write much right now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you've failed again," The woman said.

"Hey it's not our fault people keep interfering," Jin replied, "But we did find out something useful."

"It had better be good," The woman said, "I wouldn't want to regret bringing you back."

"We found a person with that ability you were looking for," Takaya replied.

"You did?" The woman asked smiling, "I'll be sure to tell the person funding me that you're actually being useful."

Jin looked at her annoyed but didn't say anything.

"So tell me about this person," The woman replied.

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight…" Yosuke said, "These guys are supposed to be dead?"

They were all at the park talking during the afternoon.

They were all there except Naoto and Rise who had to meet someone before she could get there.

"They're Zombies…" Teddie said, "I'm beary scared."

(Bear Puns: 5)

"They aren't zombies," Yosuke said, "but it's odd how they're back when they're supposed to be dead."

"Are they shadows?" Yukiko asked.

"I'd know if they were Shadows," Teddie said, "But something seemed off."

"I'm with you there," Yu said, "That Takaya guy was definitely not normal."

"I don't know what it was Sensei but it wasn't human or a shadow," Teddie said.

Yu saw Mitsuru's group walk over and Fuuka seemed to stop.

"A shadow," Fuuka said.

"Where?" Mitsuru asked tensing up.

Teddie saw her pulled out a sword and hid behind Yu.

"Save me Sensei!" Teddie exclaimed.

"He's the shadow?" Mitsuru asked.

"Teddie's a good friend of ours," Yu said, "Trust me he's not going to attack you."

"That's right," Teddie said, "I'm a good bear."

"Bear?" Akihiko asked, "But you look human."

"Well if he wore his bear suit he'd attract attention," Yosuke said, "Anyways I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"I'm Teddie," Teddie said.

"Kanji Tatsumi," Kanji replied.

"Chie Satonaka," Chie said smiling.

"Yukiko Amagi," Yukiko said.

"Hey where's Naoto?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll give her a call," Yu said.

"Naoto Shirogane?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah," Yu said, "She and Rise are late for some reason."

"Rise?" Junpei asked, "Like Risette?"

"Oh brother here we go again," Yukari said annoyed, "Even if it is her she's too young for you."

"Oh man if I got her autograph I'd be the most popular guy back home," Junpei said.

"Yeah she's awesome," Yosuke said, "Her hometown's Inaba and she worked at her grandmothers Tofu shop."

"Seriously?" Junpei asked, "Man I could seriously eat Tofu just for that."

"I love Tofu you know," Yosuke said.

"How come we had to help you order some than?" Kanji asked, "Man you two are so alike."

"You're right they are alike," Yukari said.

"Cute dog," Kanji said, "My mom has one back home."

"His names Koromaru," Ken said, "Back home he belonged to the priest of the shrine before the priest died."

"Wow so he's a persona user too huh?" Kanji asked, "That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah I never got to thank you for your help the other day," Ken said, "You were pretty brave even though you sort of scared me at first."

"Man I hate that stuff," Kanji said, "People always think I'm some sort of troublemaker by how I dress and act…they never get to know me."

"Well I'm glad you aren't a bad person," Ken said, "My mom wouldn't have judged you."

Yukiko meanwhile was looked at a photo of her and Yu during the winter trip.

(Never played persona 4 or Persona 4 golden but I remember seeing it on you tube)

"Hmm I see," Yukari said sitting down next to her, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Yukiko hid the picture thinking it was Chie but saw Yukari there.

"Well It's complicated…" Yukiko said, "I mean I want to tell him but…I'm nervous because he lives here and I live in Inaba it wouldn't really work that well."

"So what's stopping you from staying here?" Yukari asked.

"Well my family owns the Inn In Inaba and I'm next in line to run it," Yukiko said, "I can't just leave like that."

"I see your point," Yukari said, "but if you want some advice it'd be tell him now because you might not be able to later."

"Did you like someone too?" Yukiko asked and realized it was rude to ask, "I'm sorry it's not my business."

"It's fine," Yukari said smiling, "I did but he passed away…"

"I'm sorry," Yukiko replied.

"Like I said it's fine," Yukari said smiling, "Don't worry about it but trust me if you don't say anything you might end up regretting it later."

"Right," Yukiko said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Yukari replied, "We'll be fighting together so we might as well get to know each other."

Elsewhere nearby…

"Seriously Trial of the Dragon?" Akihiko asked, "That movie is so fake."

"Fake?" Chie asked, "Did you see the moves he did in the movie?"

"Yeah probably a stunt double," Akihiko replied.

"Oh yeah than could you do those moves?" Chie asked.

"Why would I want to?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh someone's chicken…" Chie said smiling, "I mean I'm sure those moves are hard for an old guy like you."

"Old guy?" Akihiko asked, "I'm not old."

"Really?" Chie asked, "Than prove it."

"You're on," Akihiko replied.

Meanwhile Rise finally came with Naoto who seen Mitsuru and walked over.

"Wow it's really you," Junpei said, "And you're so much cuter than your poster."

"Thanks," Rise said smiling, "Want an autograph?"

"Yes please," Junpei said happily.

She signed Junpei's hat and he fell on the ground like he was on cloud nine.

"I'm never washing this hat again," He said hugging it.

Rise smiled and saw Fuuka reading a book.

"Hello," Rise said, "I heard from Senpai that you have she same power I do."

"Yes I do," Fuuka said, "it's nice to meet you Rise chan."

"Please just call me Rise," Rise said, "If I can call you Fuuka."

"Sure," Fuuka said.

"Guess it's pretty weird meeting someone with the same power as you huh?" Rise asked.

"A little but I also feel a relief that I'm not alone," Fuuka said.

Naoto meanwhile got to Mitsuru and looked at her.

"So we meet again," Naoto said.

"You two met already?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Naoto replied, "Remember me saying I talked to someone and got more questions than answers."

"Oh right," Yu said.

"Miss Kirijo didn't give me a straight answer," Naoto replied, "I trust you won't hide anything from us anymore will you?"

Yu looked at the two and Mitsuru seemed to glare back like there was a tension between the two.

"Look Naoto I hate to say it but we need to work with them," Yu said, "So I'm sure we can work something out so you two can get along."

"Very well Senpai but I expect answers later Miss Kirijo," Naoto said.

"Of course," Mitsuru said, "Since you're all involved I'll tell you what I know."

"Thank you," Naoto replied.

Yu decided to get away from them and saw Yukiko near a pond looking at some ducks on it.

"Hey," Yu said, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Yukiko said, "I was just looking at this lake it's so beautiful."

"Yeah I come here often too," Yu said, "It's always the same ducks I think."

"You think?" Yukiko asked.

"Well most of the time I'm never here," Yu said, "My parents are mostly always working overseas so they ship me off to live with different relatives."

"I wish I could see other places more often," Yukiko said, "My parents want me to run the inn in Inaba."

"Well I kind of envy you," Yu said, "I never get to stay home long most of the time."

"Well if you hadn't been sent to live with your uncle you never would've met us," Yukiko said, "So I'm glad they sent you there."

Yu smiled and Yukiko sat down near the edge of the pond.

"Besides I would've been dead if you hadn't been there," Yukiko said.

"Well Yosuke and Chie helped," Yu said.

"Yeah but they probably couldn't have been able to enter the TV to save me unless you were there," Yukiko said, "So I'm really glad you came."

Yu smiled and both heard someone fall to the ground.

Both looked seeing Chie stand up with mud on her face.

"Old guy…" Akihiko said, "Who just kicked your butt."

"Chie you…" Yukiko said laughing, "You look terrible."

Chie looked at her and saw she was in one of her laughing fits but couldn't be mad at her.

"Is she…?" Akihiko asked.

"Sometimes Yukiko gets these laughing fits and can't stop laughing," Chie said, "I'm glad she's laughing because she's feeling a lot better."

"Oh…" Akihiko said.

Yukiko continued to laugh and Yu smiled as well.

"Hey you can't laugh Yu," Chie said, "I mean it's not that funny…"

"Actually it's pretty funny," Yosuke said taking a photo with his phone.

"Yosuke delete that picture this instant!" Chie yelled chasing after him and Yu laughed along with Yukiko.

Mitsuru watched smiling remember the old days with Minato.

"I miss those days," Aigis said.

"I do too Aigis," Mitsuru replied, "But this may all be the calm before the storm."

"Indeed," Aigis replied.

Meanwhile in a large building…

"Here it is," Takaya said, "Yu Narukami."

"Hmm and he lives here," The woman replied, "I'll have to pay him a visit.

End Chapter

I felt the story was becoming far too serious so I added some comedy in with this chapter and than made it serious again…But how can anyone expect to work together if they don't know each other very well? And I will most likely add the character in Fortune but maybe in a few chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That next day Yu was walking to school and could've sworn he was being watched.

He figured it could've been Takaya or Jin but they would've attacked him.

Still the closer he got to the school the more of an uneasy feeling he was getting.

He pulled out his phone and called Naoto who answered after a few rings.

"Senpai?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be in school by now?"

"Yeah just wanted to see how the research was going," Yu said wanting not to worry her though he knew he should say something, "Find anything with Mitsuru's help?"

"Yeah a lot of things," Naoto said, "But I'm still just looking through everything I can't give you any answers yet."

"Oh," Yu said, "You're pretty busy than huh?"

"Yeah," Naoto said noticing something was off, "Are you okay Senpai?"

"It's just I feel like I'm being watched," Yu said, "If it's those Strega guys they aren't attacking me."

"And it would be a strategic move to do so alone…" Naoto said, "Senpai don't school grounds after school and we'll meet you there."

"Naoto…" Yu started.

"Your safety comes first Senpai," Naoto said, "So please just stay there after school until we get there."

"I will," Yu said and heard the bell, "I need to get in there."

"Right be careful Senpai," Naoto said.

Yu headed inside the school and hoped he wouldn't be followed inside.

He could handle being late but he was still getting that uneasy feeling.

Naoto meanwhile put her files aside and went to a local hotel where Yosuke and the rest were staying.

"Miss Kirijo was awesome paying for our rooms," Yosuke said.

"Yeah," Yukiko said and saw Naoto come in and could tell something was wrong, "Naoto what's wrong?"

"I got a call from Yu," Naoto said, "he thinks he's being watched and I could tell it was bothering him when he called me."

"Is it those two again?" Kanji asked.

"He doesn't know," Naoto replied, "I told him to wait inside school grounds after school until we arrive."

"But it doesn't make sense," Rise said, "I don't sense those two anywhere near the school that means someone else is involved."

"But who?" Yosuke asked.

"I can't tell," Rise said, "Whoever it is can block my power from scanning them."

"Forgive the intrusion but I overheard," Mitsuru said coming in with the others except Aigis who seemed to be absent, "This person is also blocking Yamagishi's powers."

"It could be whoever they are brought back Strega," Fuuka said, "But only a few groups have the money for that kind of research."

"Which ones?" Naoto asked.

"There's mine but we suspended such research after the incident," Mitsuru said, "It could be the group Ikkuski…"

"Wait like the same Ikkuski we knew?" Junpei asked.

"Yes," Mitsuru said, "I didn't realize it at the time but he was working with his own group and they could've brought back Strega."

"So what do you know about them?" Naoto asked.

"Not much I'm afraid," Mitsuru said, "There are some records I can't get unsealed but I recall a document I found later of a woman working with him but her name was blacked out."

Meanwhile Yu was outside during PE class and his teacher called him over from the track.

"Hey Narukami someone wants to talk to you," He said, "She says it's important."

Yu saw a woman wearing a black business like jacket with a white shirt underneath, She had a black skirt on and black high heels.

She was fairly attractive with Dark Brown hair, and Jade Green eyes.

"Who is she?" Yu asked.

"She says she knows your parents," The coach said, "Guess she has a message from them."

"Right…" Yu said and walked over getting a creepy feeling from her, "You know my parents?"

"Well we've met in the past a few times," She said, "Forgive me I haven't introduced myself I'm Mariko Ikkutski."

"Ikkutski?" Yu asked, "I heard that name somewhere before."

"Yes my brother," She said, "He was killed a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry," Yu replied, "But uh what did you want?"

"Oh right…" She said, "I was wondering if we could talk privately."

"Sorry I have to get back to class," Yu said, "If that's all you wanted I better get back."

"It's not," Mariko said, "You see my brother was a very brilliant scientist though few saw him as one."

"Okay so?" Yu asked.

"He was on to some research about a power we all have inside of us," She said, "Like a mask to protect us."

'Personas…' Yu thought.

"He found a select few that could use this 'great power' as he called it and worked with another group on an experiment dealing with Shadows," Mariko said.

Yu wondered if this was what Mitsuru's company did but didn't let on.

"Look um this all sounds crazy," Yu said, "No offense Shadows and Masks?"

"I know it must sound crazy but it's true," Mariko said, "The experiment was a failure and the shadow they called 'death' escaped but it was incomplete."

"Look I really need…" Yu said.

"It was eventually reformed and nearly destroyed the entire world but was stopped by a boy with a mysterious power," Mariko said.

'She talking about the wild card?' Yu thought.

"Okay…" Yu said acting like he wasn't buying any of it.

"That boy mysteriously died soon after and well I believe it's happening again," Mariko said, "I've been watching you for some time and I know you have the same power as that boy and I came for your help."

'She was watching me?' Yu thought.

"Sorry I don't buy it," Yu said, "And even if I did you're admitting to stalking me which I'm pretty sure is a crime."

"True," Mariko said, "But I wouldn't have told you all this if I didn't want to stop this from all happening again."

"Look I can't help you," Yu said, "I'm really considering calling the cops on you so please leave me alone."

He ran back to the track and Mariko walked off heading to her car in the parking lot.

"So how'd it go?" Takaya asked, "He buy it?"

"No," Mariko said, "he didn't even sweat when I mentioned shadows…so you had better be sure this is the person you saw."

"He is," Jin said, "He's definitely the guy…"

"He seems to be rather calm though," Mariko said, "He'll be hard to crack."

"So what's the plan boss lady?" Jin asked.

"Put on the pressure," Mariko said, "I need to study this 'wild card' power and I will have it…my brothers research will continue."

Jin and Takaya were about to step out to cause a scene but froze seeing someone on the roof staring at them.

It was a boy with dark Blue hair covering one eye and wearing a school uniform.

The boy seemed to stare at them and they got back into the car looking up as they did.

The boy was gone a second later and the car drove off.

The boy stepped out from a post and looked at Yu running the track nearby.

"I hope he's ready…" He said and closed his eyes.

Yu later was walking out of the school after it let out and thought he saw a kid staring at him.

He wasn't wearing the same uniform and no one else seemed to notice him.

The boy stared at him and seemed to walk towards him but Yu's vision of him was blocked by someone walking by and when they passed he was gone.

"Who was that?" Yu asked running over to where the boy was but found nothing to show anyone was there, "Not even footprints…"

"Yu!" Yukiko yelled running over, "Is everything all right?"

"There was a boy here," Yu said, "But if he was there'd be footprints here."

"I didn't see anyone," Yukiko replied.

"I…He was…" Yu said, "I saw him and he was staring right at me."

"Senpai are you sure?" Kanji asked, "We didn't see anything."

"Yeah Partner we'd notice someone staring at you," Yosuke said.

"Maybe it's my nerves," Yu said, "I had a strange visitor today…"

"Was it a woman?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Yu said, "Why?"

"I was afraid to that," Naoto replied, "we have something to tell you."

End Chapter

And Minato is appearing in the story but he's not really in physical form as of yet. He'll appear later more in a physical sense but think of him as a guardian angel for the time being.

Anyways please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yu went back to the hotel where Mitsuru and the rest were staying and told them what was said.

"Ikkutski had a sister?" Junpei asked, "And she's crazy like her brother…"

"I don't know what went on with you but she must've thought she'd fool me," Yu said, "And she admitted she was watching me."

"Well you should be glad you saw through it," Mitsuru said, "Ikkutski was using us to complete the shadow that escaped and would use us for the end of the world."

"You don't think he knew that Minato had part of it inside of him did you?" Fuuka asked.

"I don't think so but I wouldn't doubt he was starting to suspect something," Akihiko replied.

"He never said anything to me about it," Aigis replied, "I would remember."

Yukari pulled out a photo of the group and Yu saw the boy from earlier in it.

'It's him…' Yu thought.

"Is that Minato?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah," Yukari said and saw Yu looking at it distracted, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Yu replied, "Sorry."

Aigis looked at Yu and walked over.

"I believe you should be careful from now on," Aigis said, "I have a feeling Mariko is the one who brought Strega back."

"But why be interested in the wild card?" Yosuke asked, "I mean sure he can summon multiple personas but…"

"Think about it," Mitsuru said, "if they could master that power they could be unstoppable."

"Yeah I know how that can be," Kanji said, "Remember with Namatame's shadow and he took over Senpai."

"Yeah thankfully Nanako intervened and gave us an opening or we'd be toast," Chie said.

"Did he have an affair with some announcer?" Junpei asked, "not that I paid much attention to it."

"Yeah he was fooled into believing he was saving people by throwing them into the TV," Yukiko said, "He kidnapped most of us but thanks to Yu we got out."

"Of course a few weren't so lucky…" Yosuke said.

Yu meanwhile looked at Yukiko who seemed worried.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Yu asked.

"Yeah I'm just worried about you," Yukiko replied.

"I'll be careful," Yu said, "Don't worry."

"Right," Yukiko said, "Listen I…"

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"It's nothing," Yukiko said smiling, "You should probably be heading home right?"

"Yeah," Yu replied, "My parents will worry if I don't get back."

"I'll go with you," Yukiko said, "It's dangerous on your own."

"I will as well," Aigis replied.

"Right," Yu answered.

The walk home for Yu was pretty uneventful and when he got back his parents weren't home but left a note for him.

"Left some dinner in the fridge we had to work extra hours don't wait up for us," He read, "Guess I'm alone tonight."

"One of us should stay here until they return," Aigis said.

"I will," Yukiko said and looked at Yu, "Listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Yu said.

He sat down and she sat on the other side of the table seeming distracted as Aigis left.

"I…" Yukiko said, "I know that you had to move back here but we all really miss you back there."

"I miss you guys too," Yu replied, "I hate having to move all the time it'd be nice to get to stay in one place."

"So you thought of Inaba as home?" Yukiko asked, "it's not much just a small town."

"Sure but I have friends there," Yu said, "I have some here too but it's not the same."

"I bet," Yukiko said, "It's probably empty like this most of the time huh?"

"Yeah my parents like to work so much," Yu replied, "Uncle Dojima did too but he wasn't as bad."

He heated up some dinner and gave some to Yukiko who nodded in thanks.

He noticed it was getting close to midnight and wondered if the Dark hour was going to appear again.

"So if you had a chance would you move back to Inaba?" Yukiko asked.

"I talked it over with my parents but they don't want me to move there," Yu said, "My mom and Uncle Dojima got into this argument about something but they said I might be able to visit sometime."

"I'm glad," Yukiko said, "I mean…well we all miss you like I said."

**(Warning: I stink at writing romantic stuff so this will probably be extremely cheesy or very bad so please don't hate me if I screw it up)**

"Well truthfully I admit I'd be there for more reasons than just liking it there," Yu said, "I keep thinking about how close we got back there…"

"Yeah we all were pretty close," Yukiko said.

"True but I meant me and you," Yu replied, "The truth is the girls here are nice and all but they weren't you."

"So you never dated any other girls after you left?" Yukiko asked.

"No," Yu said, "It just didn't seem right since I still thought of you."

Yukiko blushed and Yu smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yukiko said, "I thought the same way too…I just never got a chance to tell you before you left."

"Why didn't you?" Yu asked.

"Well…with Rise and the others watching I was too nervous to say anything," Yukiko said.

"Well don't be so nervous," Yu said smiling, "The Yukiko I remember always spoke her mind."

Yukiko laughed and smiled.

"You're right," She said, "I haven't really been myself since you left huh?"

"You've seemed really quiet lately so I was worried," Yu replied, "I think Chie noticed."

"Yeah she did," Yukiko said, "I promise I won't get that way again even if I have to go back and you're not there."

Yu smiled and held her hand softly.

He heard a voice in his head again.

'Thou has created a new social link with the priestess arcana' the voice said. (I know that's not how it goes but I don't feel like writing the whole part at the moment.)

**(Yeah that was cheesy…man I have to write more romantic things in the future)**

They saw the clock turn to midnight and as expected the room turned green.

"Dark Hour huh?" Yukiko asked, "it's kind of creepy isn't it?"

They heard an explosion outside and both ran out seeing Takaya and Jin attacking Aigis who was in battle with her persona.

"We have to help her," Yukiko said summoning her Persona.

"Right," Yu replied summoning his new persona, Sakura-Izzuni.

It resembled a young woman wearing a white dress with a hood over her face and she looked like she was praying.

They ran over to Aigis who was on the ground.

Yukiko had her persona use Maragion on the two and Yu had the new persona use a strong Dia spell on Aigis who recovered.

"Yu san," Aigis said.

"Need a hand?" Yu asked.

"Much appreciated," Aigis said.

"Oh look who it is Jin…" Takaya said, "The girl who damaged you with fire back in Inaba."

"Perfect revenge," Jin said and had his persona attack hers and she fell back hard.

"Yukiko," Yu said and ran over helping her up while his persona used Mabufula on both of the two freezing them momentarily.

"I'm fine," Yukiko said and fell down again.

"Hold on," Yu said and had his persona heal her so she could stand up.

"Thanks," Yukiko replied.

"You know even with your new fancy persona you can't beat us," Jin replied.

"You guys really need to learn when to quit," Yu said and used his persona to weaken their attacks.

"Really?" Takaya asked making his persona use Zio on Aigis who fell back paralyzed for a moment.

"Aigis…" Yu said.

Jin used Agi on Yu which was his persona's weakness and Bufu was cast on Yukiko at the same time making her fall down.

Both walked over to the group but Aigis stood back up and got in front of the two.

"You will not harm them," Aigis said.

"Like you didn't let that boy you cared for so much get hurt?" Jin asked, "He's gone you know."

"I…" Aigis started, "He…"

"He wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself if you didn't destroy that shadow," Takaya said, "we heard all about it."

"Yeah come to think of it…" Jin said, "If you hadn't failed we wouldn't have wanted the end."

"So it's all your fault…" Takaya said.

Yu sat up and saw Aigis's persona fading and saw it form into what looked like Aigis.

"Stop don't listen to him," Yukiko said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Oh but it was…" The other Aigis said, "I was weak and let Minato die…poor me…"

"No…" Aigis started, "That's…"

"Than why isn't he here?" Other Aigis asked, "Oh right we failed and let him die."

"That's a lie…" Aigis said, "I tried my best…"

"That so?" The other Aigis asked, "Well that's what you get for trying your best…failure…"

"You…" Aigis started.

"Don't say it," Yu said, "Trust me she's a part of you even if you don't like it."

Takaya and Jin blasted both Yu and Yukiko again to keep them quiet.

"What do we do?" Yukiko asked, "We can't fight both a shadow and those two at the same time."

"Yeah with Aigis distracted they're not taking any chances," Yu said.

"I wish we could call for help," Yukiko said.

Takaya walked over to Yu and stared at him.

"Why not enjoy the show?" he asked.

Yu glared at him and saw the boy who he knew was Minato now.

"Him again?" Jin asked.

"What's he doing here?" Takaya asked.

Minato walked over and the two were knocked back by some invisible force making their personas vanish.

"That's Minato…" Yukiko said.

"You can see him?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," Yukiko said, "But he doesn't seem like he's in physical form."

Minato pointed at where Aigis was but she was long gone.

Takaya and Jin seemed to be gone as well.

"Where'd she go?" Yu asked.

They heard static and saw a TV near them turn on.

They saw Aigis on it and she was walking on what looked like a bridge.

"This is…" Yukiko said.

"The midnight channel," Yu said, "And Aigis is trapped in that world."

"We better go tell the others," Yukiko said.

They ran back to the hotel and told the others what happened though they saw what was shown too by now.

"So you're saying her shadow dragged her into the TV world?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah or someone put her in there," Yu replied, "We don't have much time."

"He's right we have to save Aigis and fast," Yosuke said, "otherwise she'll end up dead."

End Chapter

So the Midnight channel has returned and so have the shadows. I felt I needed to add the shadow of Aigis and the midnight channel to double the trouble (lol) they have to face. In the past the games were basically one ordeal but since the midnight channel and the Dark hour are present they have to both be there.

Anyways the new persona stats are:

Sakura-Izzuni

Priestess Arcana

Attacks: Mabufula, Ice break, Dia, Tarunda

Weakness: Fire

This persona is the bond between Yukiko Amagi and Yu Narukami. It resembles a young woman in a white dress with a hood over her face. She is always praying and is very powerful in her attacks.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Um Sensei?" Teddie asked.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"The TV we went into was always in Inaba so uh…" Teddie said, "How do we get it here?"

"Oh right…" Yu said.

"I'm pretty sure that TV is still in the store," Yosuke replied, "but we can't just go back to Inaba."

"I'll have it shipped here," Mitsuru said, "It should only take a few hours with my connections."

"That works too," Yosuke said, "Hey Yu what's with you and Yukiko anyways?"

Both realized they were still holding hands and Chie smiled.

"Ah ha," Chie said, "I know what's going on."

"What?" Junpei asked.

"They're in love," Rise said, "it's so romantic don't you think?"

"Yeah Yukiko never really dated that much but I can tell she's happy," Chie said.

"I can hear you…" Yukiko said, "And this isn't the time."

"She's right," Yukari replied, "We have to save Aigis."

"So while we wait for the Television to get here…what's this world like?" Fuuka asked, "We want to help you rescue Aigis."

"Okay listen beary closely," Teddie said.

(Bear Puns: 6)

"Bear puns again?" Yosuke asked, "man you're strange at times Teddie."

"I'm b…" Teddie started.

"Teddie get on with it," Yukiko said, "please."

"Alright," Teddie said, "it's a world that you can easily lose yourself in."

"Lose ourselves in?" Ken asked.

"Yeah never doubt or hide anything in there because your shadow will come out," Yosuke said, "It happened to me once after Saki Senpai died."

"Saki Konishi…" Mitsuru said, "I remember that story she was found dead during those murders."

"Yeah I was always nice to her and she was nice to me back but deep down she didn't like me," Yosuke said, "I never knew and the other me came out and man it was ugly."

"Anyways you should never deny what it says because if you do it'll go berserk and attack you," Teddie said.

"So you've all faced your shadows?" Mitsuru asked, "Even you?"

"Yeah I didn't want to leave Inaba but I hide it," Yu replied, "I realized that while I was sad about leaving as long as I had my friends there it didn't matter where I was."

"So we'll have to be careful," Mitsuru said, "Anything else?"

"It's possible those two guys will be in there too," Chie said, "Am I right Yu?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "They managed to make Aigis doubt herself in the Dark hour and since the midnight channel appeared…her shadow came out."

"Which means the two are a coincidence," Ken replied.

"Yeah," Teddie said, "But it wasn't always like that my world…"

"You lived here?" Junpei asked.

"I still do at times," Teddie said, "it was always so full of life until those murders and it changed to a bad place…"

"What if it's back to that?" Fuuka asked.

"I'll do what I have to bring it back again," Teddie said.

Later the TV arrived and Mitsuru looked at the television.

"So we should be able to enter correct?" Mitsuru asked.

"I guess," Yu replied, "we can."

Mitsuru nodded and Junpei smiled.

"This thing is way too thin," Junpei said and put his hand on the screen, "like I'll be able to.."

His hand went into the screen and he fell in all the way.

Yu stuck his head in seeing Junpei on the floor groaning as if he fell on his butt.

The others came through and he stood up quickly like nothing happened.

"Junpei why are you rubbing your butt?" Yukari asked.

"I slipped on something," Junpei said.

"Sure," Yukari replied smiling.

They looked around expecting to see a forest but it was back to being a strange looking TV studio.

"Oh no it's this again," Teddie said now in his bear form, "My world…"

"Don't worry," Yu said walking over, "Well return it to how it was again."

"Thank you Sensei!" Teddie yelled happily hugging him.

"Well if I wasn't used to all this that would seem very strange to me," Akihiko said.

"You're just jealous of my soft fur," Teddie said.

"What?" Akihiko asked, "I'm not…"

"Can you guys sense anything?" Yu asked to Rise and Fuuka.

Both had their persona's summoned and nodded.

"Yeah I can sense Aigis in that direction," Fuuka said, "But no sign of Strega."

"Alright," Mitsuru said, "If Strega shows up we'll deal with them and you rescue Aigis."

"We'll do what we can," Yukiko said.

They all headed in the direction Aigis was sensed in and found themselves on a bridge after they went through a portal.

"This is the Moonlight Bridge," Akihiko said.

"It's kind of creepy," Chie commented, "I don't see any shadows though."

"No they're around," Rise said, "I can sense them."

"So you came to save that pathetic part of me?" The other Aigis asked with yellow eyes, "Why do you even bother?"

"Because you're our friend," Junpei said, "Of course we'll try to save both of you."

"She failed to protect Minato," The other Aigis said, "she wants this suffering to remind her of her failure."

"No I…" Aigis said from nearby, "I know I did my best."

"Which wasn't good enough," The other Aigis said, "You tell yourself 'oh I did what I could' but you know that's only to make yourself feel better."

"I.." Aigis started.

"You're thinking why oh why couldn't I have destroyed that shadow when I had it beaten?" The other Aigis asked, "you just sealed it away inside Minato."

"You…" Aigis said.

"Don't say it please," Yosuke said.

"It's them…" Fuuka said, "Strega."

"Go ahead let her say it," Takaya said, "You know she will."

"Yeah as long as she denies it she'll just end up saying it," Jin replied.

"Shut up," Mitsuru said, "You're the ones who made her shadow appear in the first place."

"True," Takaya said with his gun out, "But if she didn't have that conflict in her mind in the first place nothing would've happened."

"She didn't until…" Yukari started.

"Until she found someone else like him," Jin said, "it's really unfortunate she had to meet that kid."

"Yeah," Takaya said to Yu, "Making this all your fault."

"Even so," Yu replied, "We're going to save her and if we have to go through you we will."

"Honestly I would rather we not get involved," Takaya said, "We're just waiting."

"For what?" Mitsuru asked.

"Stop your not me…" Aigis said.

"For that," Jin said and both seemed to disappear to a safer place to watch.

The other Aigis seemed to laugh and the bridge seemed to darken.

"Oh that's not good," Yosuke replied, "You guys better be ready for a fight."

"We always are," Akihiko said.

The other Aigis turned into a dark robot like monster and it seemed to be three times as tall as everyone.

"I am the true self," The robot said, "I'll destroy you all."

"Rise what can you tell us?" Yu asked.

Rise summoned her persona and scanned the shadow.

"It seems to be weak against electricity," Rise said, "But it's got strong attacks so be careful."

"Alright than," Yu said summoning Izanagi.

Kanji, Ken, and Akihiko summoned their personas as well along with the others.

They managed to get Aigis out of the way and Yu sent Izanagi to attack the shadow with Zio.

"You're all so annoying protecting that weak version of me!" The shadow yelled and used her Dark mist attack.

She quickly attacked them all with physical attacks and they all were pushed back but not harmed due to the persona's blocking it.

They sent their personas back towards her but they were blown back again.

"We can't get close to her," Yukiko said.

"Her defense is up," Rise said, "It's impossible to hit her right now."

"We need a way to get her defenses down for awhile," Fuuka said, "or we'll be taken out."

They heard a cracking sound and turned around seeing the bridge behind them fall.

"Something tells me that'd be bad if we went swimming," Junpei said.

Aigis meanwhile was realizing her shadow was right.

'I always told myself I did my best to feel better' She thought, 'and I always wondered what I could've done if I hadn't…'

She looked down and closed her eyes.

'Deep down I wanted to be stronger…' Aigis thought.

She stood up and stared at her shadow.

"Oh look who has a backbone," The shadow replied.

Aigis started to walk towards the shadow but was blown back hard.

"No you don't," The shadow said, "I'm my own person now I'm not you…"

Aigis was still recovering from being hit when she saw the shadow aiming an attack at her but couldn't move.

She saw Yu and Izanagi take the blow making them fall back.

"Yu…" Aigis said.

"I'm fine," Yu said getting up, "Don't worry."

"Okay still not helping on getting her defenses to drop here," Junpei said.

They heard a gun go off and thought it was Takaya but he was gone along with Jin again.

They saw a persona appear and it was…

"Orpheus…" Aigis said.

"No it…it's…" The shadow said hesitating.

"Her defense is down," Rise said, "Attack now everyone."

They all nodded and used their persona's elemental attacks making the shadow scream and return to shadow Aigis.

Orpheus vanished as fast as he had appeared and Yu thought he saw Minato walking off.

He ran after him and caught up to him.

"You saved us again," Yu said, "But aren't you…?"

"Yes I am dead," Minato replied, "I will return soon but for now this is all I can do."

"Why can I only see you most of the time?" Yu asked.

He didn't answer and turned around walking off.

"You're in danger," Minato said, "Watch out for Mariko she wants your power."

He vanished and Yosuke walked over putting his hand on Yu's shoulder.

"Partner?" Yosuke asked, "What are you doing over here?"

"I…it's nothing," Yu said.

"That's good," Yosuke said, "I wonder what made her drop her guard like that so suddenly it's like she saw a ghost."

'Wait no one saw that persona except me?' Yu thought.

Meanwhile Aigis walked over to her shadow.

"You are correct that I could've been stronger," Aigis said, "And that I always told myself the best was all I could have done."

The shadow looked at her.

"I could've did more but I didn't," Aigis said, "But I cannot change the past only learn from it you are me and I am you."

The shadow nodded and turned back into her persona before vanishing.

"How about we get out of here now?" Chie asked, "You know before those guys show up again."

"Sounds good to me," Kanji said.

They all returned from the TV world and Yu seemed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"On the bridge you saw her defense fall right?" Yu asked, "Like she saw something?"

"Yeah," Yukiko said, "she just suddenly freaked out."

"You didn't see anything?" Yu asked.

"No," Yukiko said, "Did you?"

"Yeah I think so," Yu replied, "But no one else saw it."

"Was it Minato again?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah," Yu replied, "I don't get why I can only see him most of the time."

End Chapter

And there's another chapter.

Sorry if the battle was lame I am writing this at night so most of the time my mind is shut of for the most part.

Anyways I have a proposition for everyone.

I can't really think of a good reason for Minato to only be seen by Yu but I have a few ideas and need help picking one.

1. He's protecting Yu from Strega since he knows their plans.

2. It's got something to do with the Wild card ability that only those chosen have. (Aigis inherited it after Minato's death and can't see him)

3. And I can't think of the third reason at the moment. It was there but I forgot it. I blame the time (11:58 pm) but if anyone has a good idea of a third one feel free to tell me on a review.

Until next time


	12. Chapter 11 (Rewrite)

Chapter 11

Yu didn't tell Aigis he had seen Minato since Aigis only saw Orpheus appear though he knew if he told anyone she'd believe him.

He was currently walking to school and he could see Aigis and Koromaru keeping an eye on him in case Strega appeared.

It felt strange having to be watched all the time and sometimes he wanted so privacy but he also remembered what Minato had told him.

'Be careful around Mariko she's after your power' Minato's voice said from his memory.

'I didn't trust her to begin with but why is she so interested in my power?' Yu thought, 'Sure I can summon multiple personas but…if she doesn't have the ability she can't do it so how would she even get it?'

He saw a couple of his friends run over and noted he had a red ribbon on his bag.

"Hey what's that for?" One asked.

"Kind of girly," The other replied.

"A close friend of mine from Inaba gave it to me," Yu said, "She…"

"She?" The first asked, "So Yu's got a girlfriend huh?"

"What's she look like?" The second asked, "Is she hot?"

"Seriously is that all you two think about?" Yu asked, "I mean sure she is but there's more to it than just looks."

"If you say so," The first said, "You have a picture?"

"Yeah c'mon show us," The second replied.

"Maybe later," Yu said as they got to school, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Meanwhile…

"Hey where's that lucky ribbon you always have?" Chie asked.

(I know Yukiko doesn't have a lucky ribbon but it's my fic so she does)

"Oh I gave it to Yu," Yukiko said, "He needs the extra luck."

"I saw Sensei had it on his bag," Teddie replied, "Yukiko found a hot stud."

"Teddie…" Yukiko said annoyed of the 'hot stud' comments, "Drop it."

"Yukiko's scaring me Yosuke," Teddie said backing up scared, "She's got a scary look on her face."

"Sorry Ted you're on your own," Yosuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean Yosuke?" Chie asked glaring at him.

"Just that I'd rather avoid getting hurt," Yosuke said, "You guys are more deadly than shadows when you're mad."

"And I thought you were a real man," Chie said, "Real men don't cower from a fight."

"They do when they know Karate or can set people on fire," Yosuke said, "Besides Teddie said the hot stud thing I didn…"

He gulped as Yukiko glared at him and begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me," Yosuke said.

"C'mon sensei you're always talking about how you aren't scared of Chie chan," Teddie said.

"Teddie…stop talking," Yosuke said.

"And you're always saying she's just as imposing as a teddy bear," Teddie said.

"You what?" Chie asked glared.

"Oh yeah Yosuke says it all the time back home," Teddie said, "That and he…."

Yosuke quickly covered Teddie's mouth and laughed.

"The things he hears on TV these days," Yosuke replied, "he heard all that stuff from a show on TV I told him it was too violent but he doesn't listen to me."

"Really?" Chie asked, "There's a character named Chie on the show?"

"Yeah," Yosuke replied, "what a coincidence huh?"

"It's not a coincidence," Teddie said, "That TV show doesn't even exist."

"Ugh I give up just end my misery…" Yosuke said.

Mitsuru walked in as Yosuke got kicked in the groin and didn't comment just assuming he did something stupid.

"Ow…" Yosuke said groaning.

"That looks like it hurt," Teddie said.

"More than you know…" Yosuke replied.

"Let's leave him be Yukiko," Chie answered.

"Right," Yukiko said coldly and looked at Mitsuru with a calm voice, "Is Yu okay?"

"Yes," Mitsuru said, "Aigis said that he made it to school just fine."

"But man he seemed distracted the other day," Yosuke said recovering from the kick, "Like he saw a ghost or something."

"Yeah he's been zoning out a lot lately," Chie replied, "I wish he'd tell us what's wrong."

"Hey have you guys seen Naoto around?" Kanji asked, "She's never around here."

"That may be because of me," Mitsuru said, "we don't exactly get along."

"I think she's also keeping an eye on Yu," Yukiko said, "Doing her job or something like that."

"Man I bet Senpai must really hate all this attention," Kanji said, "I know I'd get annoyed being watched oh yeah I was…"

"Well you were in danger back than," Yosuke said.

"Oh right yeah," Kanji said, "But you two tried to pull off being girlfriend/boyfriend I could see right through that."

"Well we were pretty low on excuses," Yosuke said.

"Well now though you two seem to fit a couple pretty nicely," Kanji said, "You're like an old married couple."

"What?" Chie asked, "we do not."

"Yeah totally," Yosuke replied, "she just kicked me in the groin if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah taped the whole thing with my phone," Kanji replied, "Might put it up on the internet later."

"And my day gets worse…" Yosuke said, "Anyways what makes you think we're a couple now?"

"Just my gut," Kanji replied, "Nothing much."

Yu meanwhile was heading to his next class when he felt he was being watched again but not by Aigis or Koromaru.

'Could it be Minato again?' Yu thought.

He shook it off as the feeling vanished and Yu sighed.

'Maybe it was my nerves this time' Yu thought, 'I haven't really be myself lately.'

Later after school he was walking out and saw Aigis, Naoto, and Koromaru at the gate.

"Hey," he said, "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"They seem to attack you more than us," Naoto said, "so we couldn't leave you alone."

"Well I haven't seen them all day so…" Yu said.

They heard a few girls talking.

"Yeah those two were freaky," The girl said, "They just kept staring at the school."

"I think someone called the cops on them and they left," Another said.

Yu wondered if they were talking about Strega but his line of thought was distracted by Yukiko who walked over.

"Yukiko what are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"I wanted to walk with you," Yukiko said, "I hope that's okay."

"I don't mind," Yu replied.

"That's good," Yukiko said, "so did anything happen today?"

"Not really," Yu answered, "though some girls said these two guys were staring at the school earlier."

"You think it was them?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know," Yu replied, "But it probably was."

"They must be coming after you because of your power," Naoto said, "I wonder why though."

"The wild card is a very dangerous power in the wrong hands," Aigis said, "If they could use such a power…"

"Yeah," Yu said.

They all started back for the hotel and Yu walked with Yukiko behind them.

They heard sounds of a gunshot up ahead and saw Strega waiting for them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Yu asked.

"Oh you aren't happy to see us?" Takaya asked, "That hurts my feelings."

"You guys attacking us is becoming old," Naoto replied.

"True," Jin said, "I'll say we keep getting into battles and that has gotten quite old."

"And every time we do you're saved by some ghost of a child that is long dead," Takaya said.

"Minato?" Aigis asked.

"Yeah him," Jin replied, "Not sure why he wants to help you all when he's got such an important job though."

"Though if he were to come help we could summon Nyx to this world yet again," Takaya said.

Koromaru whined and Aigis got in front of Yu attacking the two with her guns in her hands.

"That will never happen," Aigis said, "We will not let you destroy the world."

"Well if your precious Minato returns he'll doom you all," Takaya said, "Either way we still win even if Miss Mariko doesn't get what she's after."

"So she did bring you back," Mitsuru said walking up behind them.

"Yeah the doc brought us back," Jin replied, "Something about wanting persona users to complete her experiment so she revived us to find you all."

"Of course having a person with the wild card changed her plans," Takaya said, "So if you want us to stop attacking you well you only have one option."

"Let me guess," Yu said, "If I give myself up you'll stop?"

"Oh a smart one," Takaya said, "exactly and we'll even give you some time to think about it."

Both vanished and Aigis looked at Yu.

"You see Minato?" Aigis asked.

"Yeah," Yu said, "I'm guessing it's connected to the wild card…"

"Well regardless of the fact we can't give Yu to them," Mitsuru said, "My apologies about how that came out."

"It's fine," Yu said, "I'm not giving myself up either…"

"Man are you guys in a pickle," A familiar voice said happily.

"Adachi?" Naoto asked, "What are you doing free?"

"Community service…" Adachi said, "I figured you guys needed a hand."

Chapter End

And End chapter 11. It's kind of dull I know but I'm running low on ideas at times. Anyways Adachi is back but he may or may not become a villain in the future. Well I suppose I can put it up to vote here.

Adachi…

1. Can be secretly working for Mariko

2. He's a good guy and there to help them out

3. Good for now but turns evil later

Which one sounds good to you?


	13. Chapter 12

Hello sorry it took awhile to post a new chapter I've been having some minor writers block but I've seen the reviews about Adachi and honestly haven't decided what to really do but since me may or may not turn bad he's a good guy right now so his fate will be decided later. Anyways here's Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Adachi what are you doing here?" Naoto asked ready to get her gun out.

Adachi backed up with a worried smile on his face.

"Hey don't shoot I'm here to help really," Adachi replied, "I won't deny in the past I did some horrible stuff but that's all behind me."

"Well he was possessed at the time," Teddie said.

"Yes but I still murdered those two," Adachi answered, "I've accepted my guilt in that."

"You murdered people?" Yukari asked, "and they let you out of prison?"

"She's got a point," Yu said, "Normally people have to stay in prison for that."

"True," Adachi replied, "But believe me I want to help you guys out."

"And what do you have to offer?" Mitsuru asked.

"How about the fact that Mariko chick approached me," Adachi said, "She tried to get me to help her out but I refused."

"You refused huh?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah," Adachi said, "She was pretty persistent saying she was trying to save mankind at first but I saw right through it."

"What made you think it was a trick?" Junpei asked.

"When I was still a detective I heard about what happened in Tatsumi port island and rumors of an experiment," Adachi said, "I don't want to have anything to do with another one."

Chie looked at Yukiko and whispered in her ear.

"You think we can trust him?" Chie asked.

"I don't know," Yukiko said whispering back, "but he did warn us about Izanami so maybe…"

"Well I don't know much of his story like you all so I'll leave this up to you," Mitsuru said to Yu, "What do you think?"

"Well I have my reservations but…we should probably play it by ear for awhile," Yu said.

"Play it by ear?" Teddie asked, "Are we going to play on his ear?"

"No it means we're keeping an eye on him," Yosuke said, "personally I say let him rot in prison."

"I deserved that cold comment," Adachi said.

"You bet you did…" Yosuke said, "What you did to Saki Senpai…"

"Hey how about we keep those two apart?" Junpei asked, "it's like Naoto and Mitsuru all over again."

"Not true," Naoto said, "Mitsuru has never murdered anyone to my knowledge."

"I'm not saying I trust him," Yu said, "Just keep a watchful eye on him."

"Yeah if he does anything and I mean ANYTHING," Yosuke said glaring at Adachi, "You'll wish you didn't come and offer your help or show your face here."

"I won't," Adachi said, "Scouts honor or do you want a blood pact?"

"I hope you know what your doing Partner," Yosuke said.

"Me too," Yu replied.

"So did Mariko mention she had a brother?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah," Adachi said, "Some guy named Shuji or something."

"What'd she say about him?" Mitsuru asked.

"Something like he was one of the scientists of that experiment and became obsessed with the death arcana," Adachi said, "And something about him being killed for it."

"He was," Mitsuru said looking away distracted, "By my father."

"So where is he…oh I remember now…" Adachi said, "I forgot that part…"

"It's fine…" Mitsuru said, "anyways before we continue this chat let's do it indoors."

They went into the hotel and Adachi sat down away from Yosuke who just glared at him.

"So I've heard stories but explain what happened in Inaba," Mitsuru said and looked at Yosuke, "I don't want to bring up bad memories but…"

"It's fine," Yosuke said, "I won't get mad."

"Alright," Mitsuru said, "Now can you explain?"

"Right…" Adachi said, "I was transferred to Inaba for work and frankly the place was boring."

"With him there," Chie said, "There is really not much there."

"I found it quite nice," Ken replied, "But that's just me."

"Anyways I went to this gas station," Adachi said, "And met this strange gas station attendant."

"That's rude," Junpei said.

"Actually it's not," Yu said, "I'm guessing he shook her hand too and felt strange afterwards."

"Yeah," Adachi said, "Pretty soon I wasn't myself…I got possessed by this spirit Ameno-sagiri who was part of Izanami."

"I've never heard of that name before," Junpei said.

"Not many have I guess," Adachi said, "She told me she was the one who created the fog which you guys probably heard about."

"Yeah a fog that people thought was toxic," Fuuka replied.

"Well these guys here defeated it and the fog was destroyed from one world," Adachi said, "I admitted to my crimes and went to prison but I wrote a letter warning this guy about Izanami."

"You said crimes," Mitsuru said, "Does that mean you killed twice?"

"Yeah but as I said that's in the past," Adachi replied.

"So what happened to Izanami?" Mitsuru asked to Yu's group.

"We kicked her butt," Yosuke replied, "Though Yu did most of the work."

"We fought her until she seemed to be immortal and she took everyone down even me," Yu said, "if I hadn't met all those people and created that last persona we wouldn't be here."

"It must've been extremely powerful," Fuuka said, "But why don't you have it anymore?"

"Well after that there was no enemy to fight so I guess it faded away," Yu said, "That was until that robbery when I got my power back."

"Well that might be what she's after," Mitsuru said, "That final persona was probably the strongest one you could have…"

"No offense but us talking about this isn't solving the problem," Rise said, "Shouldn't we try to find this lady?"

"Yeah and give her a huge pounding," Junpei said, "Problem solved."

"It's not that simple," Mitsuru said, "even with my contacts I can't locate her and she also has Strega for protection."

"Plus we might have to fight Nyx again," Yukari replied.

Yu's phone went off and he saw a text from his parents.

"I have to get home," Yu said, "I don't think I'll be attacked since they're giving me time to think so I should be okay."

"Right," Mitsuru replied, "but maybe Koromaru could come with you."

"Well he'd probably have to sleep outside," Yu said, "My parents are allergic to dogs."

Koromaru barked seeming to be okay with it and Yu nodded.

"Let's go than," Yu said.

He left and headed for his house when he heard Koromaru growl.

He tensed up thinking it was Strega but saw a girl that was dressed like Margaret there.

"Hello," She said, "Forgive me for scaring you."

"You look like Margaret," Yu said.

"My sister?" She asked, "You've met her so you too must be a wild card holder."

Koromaru seemed to calm down and sat down.

Yu saw the girl circle around him and looked at her strangely.

"You certainly have the same feeling as Minato," She said, "I am Elizabeth, Margaret's sister."

"She said you were trying to find a way to save him," Yu said, "And left the velvet room to do it."

"Yes I've yet to figure out a way," Elizabeth said, "But I won't give up until I find a way."

"I hope you do," Yu said, "I can't imagine what it'd be like to be in his state."

"Yes I'd imagine it's rather lonely…" Elizabeth replied, "But such is the fate he chose."

"So Miss I mean Elizabeth…" Yu said, "What do you want with me?"

"I was curious," Elizabeth replied, "why if you were both Wild Card's that you ended up just fine is all."

"I don't know," Yu said, "I never thought of that."

"Hmm well perhaps I'll find an answer to that as well," Elizabeth said and smiled, "Good day."

She seemed to vanish and Yu looked at Koromaru.

"She was certainly weird…" Yu said.

Koromaru barked and nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Mam are you sure…?" A worker asked.

"Yes," Mariko answered.

The worker hit a sequence and a form on a table started to reanimate.

"It'll take sometime for the process to be completed," The worker said, "It shouldn't be too long though."

"Good," Mariko said, "Those fools from Strega are becoming incompetent."

She walked over to the person on the table connected to wires.

"With this experiment I'll be able to finally get some persona users and that boy here," She said.

"What about Strega?" A worker asked.

"They're just tools," Mariko said, "Tools I don't want anymore."

Outside the room Takaya and Jin happened to be listening to the conversation.

"So you sure we have to follow her orders?" Jin asked.

"No Jin," Takaya said, "I never intended on following her orders in the first place…she was a means to the end."

"So what's the plan?" Jin asked.

"We follow our own goals now," Takaya said, "But first we'll steal her precious experiment and turn it into a new member for us…"

"And recruit others right?" Jin asked, "But what if Nyx doesn't return?"

"Than we'll get the attention of another…" Takaya replied.

End Chapter

So now Takaya and Jin are against Dr. Mariko who is working on some new experiment.

And I'll bring up another idea for review.

The 'new' person the doctor is making might very well work for Strega and be able to use persona attacks without having to summon one. So here's an idea for everyone if they want to contribute ideas.

This new person can be a female or male, no game characters so it's a Original character and you can even suggest a name. Next chapter if there's numerous names I'll put them up to vote and I'll use the name that has the most popular votes. Just my way of getting you all to think.

Not really a prize involved though. As I said it's optional to vote and such and I will be adding Laybrys (spelled that wrong I know. In my defense it's 1:06 am right now) in the story when I get the chance. I just had to do some stuff with Adachi in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and such anyways I realized I spelled Ikukski wrong and probably did again. So if I do it again I'll fix it later I promise. Anyways here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13

"So Yu do you think we can trust Adachi?" Yukiko asked.

"I think we can," Yu said, "He was possessed by Ameno Sagiri before but than he warned us about Izanami so…"

"Well personally I say we keep an eye on him," Yosuke said, "I don't trust him just yet."

"Yeah I'm with Yosuke," Chie said, "he could be tricking us into thinking he's innocent."

"Yeah she's right we might be wrong and he might be on our side but we should really keep an eye on him," Kanji said.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree," Naoto replied.

"Alright we'll keep an eye on him," Yu answered, "I mean with what's happened in the past…"

"Say does your uncle know he's back?" Yosuke asked.

"Uncle Dojima is busy with a case," Yu said, "nothing as serious as the murders but I don't want to bother him right now."

"Poor Nanachan…" Teddie said, "All alone in that house…I wish I was back there."

"And do what?" Yosuke asked.

"Give her a Teddie hug of course," Teddie said, "I only give them to girls or sensei though no Teddie hug for you Yosuke."

"I don't want one anyways…" Yosuke replied.

"Really?" Teddie asked, "You're missing out they're beary…"

"Please not another bear pun…" Yosuke replied.

"At least he's stopped with that other saying," Yukiko said.

Yu smiled and went home where his parents were out working late again which he was used to by now.

He heard a knock at the door and saw Junpei there.

"Hey," He said, "I guess it's my turn to keep an eye on you."

"Guess so," Yu said and let him in offering him something to drink.

"So uh is it always like this?" Junpei asked, "I mean all alone for most of the night?"

"Yeah my parents are always working at night," Yu said, "Sometimes they come home early but that's rare."

"Man that's harsh," Junpei said, "Sounds like you get along with them than."

"Yeah," Yu said, "you don't?"

"Nope," Junpei said, "My dad's a drunk who hates my guts…so when I got the chance to get out of the house I took it."

"When the whole NYX thing was happening I guess?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," Junpei said, "I wanted so much to be the big hero and I got jealous of Minato for awhile…but I learned it wasn't his fault."

"Yosuke was jealous of me at first," Yu said, "he never showed it but he told me once that he envied me…but sometimes I guess it helps to make you stronger."

"That's the truth," Junpei said, "Anyways whose Saki anyways?"

"She was a girl Yosuke liked," Yu said, "I only met her once though…she was thrown into a TV by Adachi when he wasn't himself and her shadow killed her."

"Wow," Junpei said, "So he liked her like I liked Chidori."

"Chidori?" Yu asked.

"She was a member of STREGA at one point but she fell in love with me," Junpei said, "Takaya shot me and she saved my life by giving me her power."

"It's sad she died though," Yu said.

"Yeah but she's still with me," Junpei replied.

"So what do you think about Minato possibly coming back?" Yu asked, "I've only seen him a few times but…"

"If I know that guy he'll rip that doctor a hole or two," Junpei said smiling, "He's not the type to let things go on like this."

Yu saw the clock about to hit midnight and sighed.

"I'm getting really tired of this Dark Hour," Yu said, "at least the fog isn't back."

"Dude what's so scary about Fog?" Junpei asked.

"It's not an ordinary fog," Yu said, "it was something Izanami controlled."

Yu's phone rang suddenly and he opened it up seeing a text.

'Turn on the TV now' 'Yosuke'

Yu turned the TV on and a news story was on.

"The two men have taken everyone in the building hostage but haven't released any demands as of yet," The reporter said, "There is no doubt these men are very dangerous."

"My parents work there," Yu said, "Think it's those two STREGA guys?"

"Wouldn't they come after you directly?" Junpei asked, "Maybe they don't know your parents work there."

"They probably told Mariko about me," Yu said, "they probably do know."

Yu's phone rang again and he saw it was his father calling.

Yu answered it and heard Takaya's voice.

"Well you answered right away," Takaya said, "What a good son you are."

"What do you want?" Yu asked, "I won't help your boss out."

"We don't want that anymore," Takaya said, "What that woman does is irrelevant to us."

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"She's going to get rid of us once her new project is complete," Takaya said, "But I digress…we wanted to get your attention."

"So you take people hostage?" Junpei asked, "That's messed up."

"These people are not important to us," Takaya said, "As I said to get attention in this world you have to do big stuff."

"What are you…?" Yu asked.

"I figure that the others have seen this as well along with all of Japan as we wanted it," Takaya said, "A 'call' to someone seeing people in distress…"

"You don't mean…" Yu started.

"Yes I do," Takaya said, "hope you like seeing her again…"

He hung up and Yu ran for the door.

"What'd he mean?" Junpei asked.

"Izanami," Yu said, "He's trying to get her to appear in the world again…"

He ran out and Junpei followed after him till they got to the building.

Luckily by now it was the Dark hour and the people nearby were in coffins.

STREGA's Persona's got in their way and both tensed up.

"Can't have you interfering," Takaya said, "That takes the fun out of this."

"Tough," Junpei said summoning his persona which used cleave on Jin.

"You…" Jin said annoyed, "You really don't know when to quit."

Jin summoned a Garula spell knocking him back hard on the ground.

"Man I hate it when he does that…" Junpei said.

Yu summoned Sakura-Izzuni and used Dia on him.

"Thanks," Junpei said.

He stood up only for both to be knocked back by a Medigo attack.

"Just sit there and behave," Jin said.

"Not likely," Yu said getting back up using Dia on himself.

He heard the voice in his head again as he did.

'Congratulations you've made a new link," Margaret said in his mind, "The Magician Arcana I pray it will help you."

(Yeah I skipped the I am thou thing sorry next time I'll add it)

Both used fire attacks on Yu who changed his persona to a new one.

"Calypso," He said and the persona took the hit absorbing it.

"That's not good," Jin said.

"Let's see how you guys like a taste of your own medicine," Yu said having the persona cast Medigo on the two making them fall to the ground, "stings doesn't it?"

"Awesome," Junpei said looking at the new persona.

Both got back up for round two but stopped and Takaya smiled which worried Yu.

"Well we may have lost the battle but we got what we wanted," He said, "Bye boy."

Yu saw them vanish along with their personas and saw why Takaya was smiling.

There was fog rolling in and it was like the TV world fog from Inaba.

"They did it…" Yu said, "This is not good."

Meanwhile…

"Fog?" Ken asked.

"Oh no this is not good," Yukiko said.

"Does that mean she's back?" Teddie asked, "This is beary bad…"

"Why it's just some fog…" Akihiko replied.

"I wish it was just fog…" Naoto said.

And there's chapter 13. The fog is back and that can only mean one thing. Oh right the new persona stats are this…

Calypso

Arcana: Magician

Attacks: Maragi, Fire break, Cleave, Medigo

Weakness: Ice

This persona is the bond between Junpei Iori and Yu Narukami. It resembles a man dressed like a genie and he absorbs fire attacks

Not my best description of a persona but it's the only thing I could think of besides I haven't really made a new one for awhile. Also I've decided what to do with Adachi.

He will be there to help the group and stay a good guy, I mean I have STREGA, new experiment, Mariko, Izanami, and the fog as bad guys They've already got the deck stacked against them and could use a hand from Adachi to help fight.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Persona

Chapter 14

"Honestly this fog doesn't seem so bad," J.P said, "I mean it's harmless right?"

"For the time being," Yu said, "But it'll get worse."

Teddie ran back in panicking in his bear suit and fell over tripping.

"Whoa not so fast Ted," Yosuke said, "what's wrong?"

"The fog is in my world too," Teddie replied, "If we don't hurry it'll try to merge the worlds again…"

"Hold on we don't even know where Izanami is right now," Kanji said, "We can't just run off blindly."

"Kanji's right," Yu said, "I promise we'll do what we can to stop the fog but we don't have anything to go on right now."

"Ah sensei you're so brave," Teddie said hugging Yu who sighed.

Yu noticed his hug seemed a bit too tight for his liking and tapped Teddie on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Teddie asked.

"Air…" Yu started.

Teddie realized what he was doing and backed off laughing nervously.

"Sorry sensei," Teddie said, "I don't know my own bear strength."

"Dude seriously the bear puns are getting old," Yosuke said.

"So it seems we have another problem to deal with now," Mitsuru said, "whoever sets these things up likes a challenge it seems."

"We've defeated Izanami before we can do it again," Naoto said, "right Yu?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "I mean we might even talk her out of doing all this."

"You sure she'd listen to us?" Yukiko asked, "I mean she says her will is mankind's will."

"Well we could make everyone want peace than," Teddie said, "I'm beary adorable and I could convince them all to want peace."

"And you're letting that TV interview go to your head," Yosuke said sighing.

Yu heard his phone go off and saw a text from his parents.

"I have to get home," Yu said, "My parents want me home they're worried about this fog."

"Not alone," Mitsuru said, "STREGA might not want you anymore but Mariko does."

"Well I can't stay here," Yu replied, "so someone will have to come with me."

"I'll come with you," Mitsuru said, "I need some air anyways."

"Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"I'll be fine," Mitsuru said smiling, "I can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"Just be safe," Akihiko said.

Both left and headed outside.

Yu noted that the streets were more empty than normal in the evenings.

"They're probably all worried about the fog," Yu said, "I know I am."

"I'm not," Mitsuru replied, "You're lucky to have parents that worry about you."

"I'm sure you did too," Yu said, "I mean how could you not?"

"My father worried about me most of the time," Mitsuru said, "when I was still in school and we had our own problems I wanted nothing but to help him out so he wouldn't have to feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" Yu asked.

"My family ran the experiment with the shadows and my father disapproved of it," Mitsuru said, "For years he tried to fix it but he was being played and made it worse."

"By Ikukski right?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Mitsuru replied, "he was killed trying to stop him and if I'd only noticed…"

"Hey you didn't know," Yu said, "It's not your fault and it wasn't his either it was all that guys fault."

"Yes but it seems he's still causing trouble," Mitsuru said, "in the form of his sister."

"So are you wondering if this is all worth it?" Yu asked.

"At times," Mitsuru answered.

"Trust me it is," Yu said, "I know there were a few times I was thinking like that but…if I would've given up…"

"True," Mitsuru said smiling, "You do remind me of Minato."

"I'm sorry," Yu replied, "If that brings back bad memories…"

"No it doesn't…" She said, "he did so much for us and he paid the ultimate price for it in the end."

"He found his answer I guess," Yu said.

"Why word it like that?" Mitsuru asked.

"Seems fitting," Yu said, "Did how I said it bother you?"

"No," Mitsuru replied.

"You can tell me if it did," Yu said, "I won't get upset."

"Don't worry," Mitsuru said and got him home, "You should lock the door just in case and get plenty of rest."

Yu nodded and headed inside while Mitsuru turned to walk off.

She closed her eyes thinking of Minato and sighed.

'You know you could've saved him if you were stronger but you relied on Minato' Her voice said suddenly, 'and it killed him…'

"What is this?" Mitsuru asked stopping, "Where's that voice coming from?"

'That's not important is it?' The voice asked, 'you feel like you need to be stronger so that Yu doesn't follow the same path as Minato…'

"I believe in him," Mitsuru said.

'Of course you do but you don't want to admit that you want to be stronger so you can help him' The voice said, 'Always so tough aren't we?'

Mitsuru stopped suddenly and closed her eyes.

"No I don't need strength," She said.

'Suit yourself' the voice said.

Mitsuru heard footsteps behind her and turned to see herself there with yellow eyes.

Her other self pushed her into a tv nearby and disappeared as well.

The fog suddenly lifted and the tv died.

And chapter 14 is complete

I'm sorry I haven't posted much lately. Been out of ideas and this chapter isn't the best I'll admit but I wanted to tell you all that I wasn't dead or abandoned this fic. I'm still writing it but just very slowly.


End file.
